The Collector
by PandaMarie143
Summary: Myrta and Bishop have gonna missing on a mission and the Winx and specialists are called upon to save them! Will they succeed? and by what cost? This story is set immediately after season 5. FloraXHelia in the beginning with MusaXRiven later on but all the other characters are present as well. Rated M for adult content and certain chapters ;) Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"i cant believe Daphne has a body now! I'm so happy for Bloom" Flora said. It was just after their triumph against Tritanus and there was a big celebration at the Fruity Music Bar. Flora was having a blast; after such a stressful last few months her and her girls just needed some time to have fun.

Flora sighed with contentment and then felt a pair of thin, but strong, arms snake around her waist. "what are you thinking love?"

Turning around so her hands rested on his chest, Flora looked into the face of her boyfriend, Helia.

"nothing really; just that things are finally going to go back to normal. Tritanus is dead, Daphne is corporeal, and look! I think Musa and Riven just had another fight!" Flora giggled as she pointed to a pissed off Musa headed their way.

Helia laughed "Your right; what could be more normal than those two at each others throats? wonder what Riven did this time."

"That stupid jerk!" Musa muttered as she reached Flora and Helia. "the man is happily married and Riven still feels the need to act all jealous when he talks with me!"

"Musa sweetie; what happened?" Flora asked

"I Spotted Jason and his wife hanging out by the bar so I went over and said hi to them. Next thing I know Riven's hand is around my waist and he is glaring at Jason and being his usual macho, competitive, self! Im so done with Riven!"

"Oh Musa! don't say that! You and Riven have a really special relationship don't throw it away over a little argument! Besides this is a celebration! forget about it and lets go dance!" Flora says and then turning from Helia, she grabs Musa's arm and leads her to the dancefloor.

"Hey Flora! Yoo-Hoo! over here!" Turning to the voice Flora and Musa spotted Stella, standing next to Brandon and Layla, waving her arms like a crazy person.

"Hey Stell! That your newest dance craze?" Musa jeered

"har har Musa; your hilarious. now answer me this, was that Riven I just saw storm out to the beach?"

"He went down to the beach?"

"yeah Musa, he looked pretty upset too." Brandon replied

"oh just let him stew for a bit! this a party and he so isn't going to ruin it. Now the real Question is, where is Roy? That boy owes me a dance." Layla Danced away and pirouetted around Tecna and Timmy, who were awkwardly standing at the fringe of the dance floor, with their faces inches away from Tecna's handheld.

"hmph! those two are such party poopers" Stella complained with a childish pout on her face.

"aww come on Stell, let them have fun their own way!" Bandon chastised his girlfriend and pulled her closer to him. leaning down he whispered in her ear "and lets have fun OUR way." which caused Stella to blush and giggle.

"Get a room you two!" Musa complained. "well while you two shove your tongue down each others throats, I'm going to go find Riven. I really don't want to fight with him tonight"

"do you want me to help you look sweetie?"

"Thanks Flo, but I think I can find him myself. Brandon said he went down to the beach so ill just head that way."

"Alright Musa. good luck!" Flora called after her friend who had already turned and was headed down the beach. Flora noticed then that Brandon and Stella had, at some point during the conversation, disappeared. Not wanting to be alone on the dance floor, she made her way over to the bar where Helia and Klaus were mixing drinks and Bloom and Sky were talking with Daphne.

"Hey Bloom! Hey Sky!" Flora called as she neared the bar

"hey Flora! Have you met Daphne? Daphne this is my friend Flora; she's the fairy of nature"

Daphne laughed kindheartedly and said "I know Bloom. I remember everything and everyone from before."

"I know! Im sorry! im just so excited! I have my sister back! we get to be a family again!" Bloom said as she threw her arms around her sister, knocking them off their stools and onto the ground.

"shes been corporeal for less then 24 hours Bloom and your already trying to break her?" Sky laughed as he helped Bloom and Daphne to their feet.

"im the Nymph of Sirenix Sky, I think I can handle one overzealous little sister" Daphne chuckled as she ruffled Blooms red hair.

Flora turned away from them and looked over at Helia. His long blue hair hung loose around his shoulders and his artistic hands cut and pureed fruit for the next drink. looking up she noticed that Helia had caught her admiring him. She blushed while he laughed and blew her a kiss. Flora really loved Helia. He was smart, brave, compassionate, and extremely romantic; she didn't know what she would do if she ever lost him.

"Hey! Helia, Sky, go round up the rest of the boys. its about time for the party to end and were gonna have one heck of a cleanup" Klaus called from behind the bar and Sky and Helia took off in search of Riven and Timmy.

Just then Musa and Riven walked back into the fruity music bar laughing and holding hands. What a pair those two make, flora thought to herself and shook her head in bemusement.

"Hey Riven! Helia and Sky went looking for you. Klaus wants you guys to start cleaning up now. Also im heading out right now, I feel really tired. Can you tell Helia and everyone else I said goodbye?" flora finished with a loud yawn.

"sure thing Flora. See you around."

"Yo! Flo! wait up! Im coming with you!" Musa called after her. After Musa turned and gave Riven a quick kiss, Flora and Musa made their way down the street to the Love and Pet shop.

When they reached the shop they were greeted by their pixies and their pets. Flora and Musa said their quick hellos and goodnights and made their way up the stairs to their apartment. After changing into pajamas Flora and Musa flopped onto the couch in the living room.

"ugh! My cramps are killing me Flo! can you make me some of that tea you made me last time?" Musa groaned after only a few moments of silence.

"No problem sweetie!" as Flora got up and headed to the kitchen she heard Musa call after her "thanks Flo! your the best!"

Humming to herself Flora began to pull out all the ingredients she needed for her mom's famous 'girl power' tea. It was a sweet tasting tea that she would give Flora and Rose whenever it was their time of the month. It tasted great and it helped ease cramp pain, back pain, and bloating.

what fun it is being a girl Flora thought sarcastically as she made herself and Musa some tea. Even though she wasn't on her period she could still enjoy the tea's sweet taste.

Flora had another thought and abruptly stopped stirring the almost finished batch of tea. It was the 22nd wasn't it? no that cant be right; it was only the 2nd.

wasn't it?

"Musa! whats the date today?" Flora yelled into the living room?

"the 22nd. why?" Musa replied lazily from her spot on the couch. "are you almost done by the way? I swear im going to die from the pain any second."

Flora couldn't respond. She had gone into a state of shock. Musa, noticing the awkward silence, turned toward Flora, who was standing in the kitchen doorway like a deer in headlights.

"Flo? Are you okay? whats wrong?" after Flora still didn't respond Musa got even more worried. "Flora?! Girl your scaring the crap outta me! say something!"

"im late." Flora whispered once she found her voice again.

"What?"

"I'm over two weeks late for my period Musa. With everything going on I totally forgot. I mean what girl thinks about that all the time I mean I had more things going on so I lost track and oh my god-"

"Flo! slow down!" Musa interrupted Flora's Insane rant. "Explain what has you so flipped a little slower if you please!"

Flora started again but this time slower and much more calm. "Im two weeks late for my period Musa. Im never late. EVER. I think" Flora broke off and took a deep breath. "I think im pregnant."

"Oh shit!" Musa exclaimed as she jumped up and ran toward Flora. "Pregnant?! seriously?!"

"I think. I mean I don't know for sure but... oh Musa this... I... " Flora couldn't continue. She fell into a chair and started crying.

"Oh Flora don't cry! hold on! im going to run down to the store and get one of those early prediction tests! just... just stay here and don't do anything till we know for sure!" Musa threw on her jacket and shoes over her pajamas. "ill be right back!" she called over her shoulder as she ran down the apartment steps.

The only sound in the apartment was Flora's crying. what if she was really pregnant? could she handle this? could she be a mother? Oh! and what about Helia?! what is he going to say? he isn't going to want to be a father. were too young.

"were too young!" Flora sobbed into her hands

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIING! RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

Flora heard the familiar sound of her cell phone ringing. She wiped her eyes, looked at the caller id, and froze.

_Helia!_


	2. Chapter 2

Oh man! it was Helia! should she answer it? COULD she answer it?! No, she couldn't talk right now even if her life depended on it, so she just let it ring.

Once the phone stopped ringing Flora waited in silence for Musa to return with the magic stick that would decide her fate.

She didn't have to wait long though since the drug store was right down the street from the apartment. it had only been 15 minuets when Musa came running in, out of breath and carrying a paper bag.

"okay Flora. I got the tests!" Musa said as she pulled three boxes out of the paper bag "Here try this one. It gives the faster result"

Flora took the first test into the bathroom and followed the instructions.

30 min later Flora and Musa sat in the living room with not one but THREE pregnancy tests resting on the coffee table in front of them.

All read: Positive.

"Shit Flo... what are you gonna do?"

"I don't know Musa. I-I cant think straight right now" Flora mumbled into her hands.

"is it- I mean... who is the father?" Musa asked reluctantly.

Flora looked up and glared uncharacteristically at her friend "Helia of course! He is the only guy I have ever been with."

Musa held up her hands in surrender. "sorry! I just had to ask ya know! I didn't even know you and Helia were uh doin the deed." Musa said playfully and wiggled her eyebrows. "I mean you're both practically the poster children for peace and innocence"

Flora laughed and threw a pillow at the music fairy "be quiet Musa! we are not! what about you and riven though?"

"what about us?"

"aren't you guys... you know.. having sex?"

"well-" just then Musa's phone rang, saving her from answering the question. She answered the phone without looking at who it was. "Musa Speaking! Oh shit! Hey Helia!" Flora's head snapped up to look at Musa. "Yeah we both got home safely. wheres Flora? uh?" Musa looked toward Flora who was shaking her head frantically. "shes uh- shes in bed! yeah she was really tired when we got back and went straight to bed! Ill tell her you called when she wakes up." Musa smiled and gave Flora a thumbs up and she sighed with relief. "Alright! bye Helia!"

"Girl you gotta tell him" she said as she hung up her phone.

"I know but I need time first to wrap my head around this. Its a big deal and what if- what if Helia doesn't want it? Oh Musa what if Helia gets upset and breaks up with me?! I cant go through this alone!"

Musa, sensing that Flora was on the verge of tears again, tried to comfort her. "Helia loves you very much and he would never do that!"

"You don't know that" Flora sniffled

"actually I do. Jeesh Flo don't you know your own boyfriend at all?" Musa got up and sat back down next to Flora. wrapping her arms around her friend she said "and besides, you wont be alone, i'll be right here with ya girl!"

"Thanks Musa! your a really great friend."

Just then they heard the door downstairs open. The rest of the girls were home. "Musa? do you think we could just keep this between you and me for now? I don't want the girls to know yet."

"sure thing Flo! Ill just go hide these in my room for now. if the girls find them in MY drawer it'll come as much less of a shock; I mean you all think were having sex already anyways." Musa chuckled as she walked to her room.

"Hey! you never did answer my question!" Flora yelled after Musa who turned and winked at her "all the time! the makeup sex is definitely worth the fighting"

Flora laughed and headed to her room before the girls got to the apartment. Sleep didn't come easy but it did come eventually


	3. Chapter 3

Early one morning Flora stood in front of her mirror and sighed. She knew it was too early in the pregnancy to be showing but she swore she saw some extra fat that wasn't there before.

Sighing again Flora turned and headed to the kitchen where the rest of the girls were eating breakfast. It had been almost a month since she found out she was pregnant... and she still hadn't told anyone besides Musa. Not even Helia. She just didn't know exactly how to tell him or the girls.

Entering the kitchen Flora put on a happy face and greeted the Winx.

"Good morning gir- Oh my! Stella what is that on your face?!"

"Its my sleeping mask! I woke up late and haven't had time to get ready yet! I'm a disaster! I cant go out like this!" Stella replied, scrubbing vigorously at the green gunk all over her face.

"well you better hurry!" said Tecna in between mouthfuls of cereal. "the boys are going to be here in exactly 30 minuets and 27 seconds!"

"thanks for that Tecna! I already know that! Sheesh! if you really want to be helpful than help me get this shit off my face!"

"Stella! be nice! here try this." Bloom said as she turned the water from cold to hot.

"thanks Bloom your a life saver!" as soon as she had the mask off her face she ran from the room to get ready, nearly bumping into Musa on her way out.

"wheres the Fire Stell?" Musa yelled after the blonde whirlwind and laughed. "another crazy morning in the Winx house."

"Morning Musa! did you finish that mix tape last night? I told Roy I would show him some dance moves today."

"yeah I finished it but are you sure its DANCE moves your going to be showing him?" Musa winked at Layla and made kissy faces.

"I didn't know Roy was coming today." Bloom interrupted.

"yeah the boys are picking him up from Andros on the way over. Im so excited! I haven't seen him in forever!" Layla replied.

Bloom gave a long pause then said "are you guys like... officially a couple now?"

"No. I mean I don't think so at least. I like Roy a lot but I still feel its too soon. I cant just completely forget about Nabu but I have to move on at some point right?" Layla face fell into a deep frown. "i just hope Roy doesn't get tired of waiting for me.

"that why you don't keep him waiting and get the love fest started ASAP!" Stella proclaimed as she strolled back into the room, this time gunk free and wearing normal clothes.

"Stella!" Flora warned

"what?! i'm just saying!" Stella replied as she fell into a chair at the dinning table. "Roy is a good guy, I would hate for Layla to miss out because she couldn't let go of someone who has been dead for a year already."

The sound of a metal chair scrapping the floor caused everyone to turn toward Layla as she ran from the room.

"Way to go Stella! god you can be such a bitch sometimes!" Musa yelled as she ran after Layla.

Stella frowned "i said something wrong again didn't I?"

"wrong is definitely and understatement. we really need to get a filter for that mouth of yours" Tecna answered.

"Crap im gonna go apologize. Tecna how much longer till the boys get here?"

"Oh now my time keeping is helpful?" Tecna asked with a flick of her wrist. "whatever. we have approximately 14 minuets and 46 seconds."

"that a pretty exact approximation Tecna" Flora laughed as she went back to her room to finish getting ready for their big group date. They were all going to the beach. Flora had just got a new bathing suit; a strapless pink one piece with a green wrap around since she felt extremely self conscious in her old two piece.

As she got dressed Flora thought to herself 'todays the day! im going to tell Helia for sure!' It was wrong of her to have kept it secret from him this long.

Flora finished getting ready and joined the rest of the girls down in the love and pet shop just as the boys were arriving.


	4. Chapter 4

"Snookums!" Stella screamed and ran into the waiting arms of her boyfriend, Brandon.

"Hey Stell! you girls ready to go?" he asked

from Sky's arms Bloom replied "yeah were just waiting on Flora"

"I'm here guys!" Flora yelled as she ran out of the building. "sorry for taking so long!"

"its alright Flora! now that your here lets board the ship." Tecna said.

"yeah that's a good idea Tec. its actually quite a long trip to the beach." Timmy said

So together the Winx and the Specialists boarded the ship and started their journey to the beach. When they entered the ship they were greeted by Helia and Roy. "welcome aboard girls! we hope you all enjoy your flight! As a complimentary gift I will give one of you a kiss! but hmm which to pick; which to pick.. " Grabbing Layla by the arm and pulling her close, Roy whispers, his face only inches from hers "how about you, gorgeous?"

Laughing and twirling out of his arms, to hide her blush, Layla replies with a snarky "You wish baby!" earning her the reply "oh you know I do."

"Get a room you two." grumbled Riven as he brushed past them.

"Sorry Musa, looks like Riven is in one of his trademark moods again" said Helia as he walked toward flora. "how are you today my flower?"

"Better, now that I see you." Flora replied as she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend. Helia gave her a brief kiss and then inspected his girlfriends tired face. Brushing a loose strand of hair from her face he asked "are you okay? you look really tired Flora."

"i just haven't been sleeping that well." Flora replied and tucked her head into Helia's chest.

Durring their conversation everyone had made their way into the haul of the ship and Timmy, after taking the controls, lifted the craft into the air. "Yo! you guys gonna join us in here or what?" Brandon Yelled at the couple who was still standing in the hall.

"Yeah! just give us a minuet!" Helia yelled back. "Flora, tell me whats wrong. I can tell somethings bugging you. You haven't been happy since we defeated Tritanus." Helia said, turning his attention back to his girlfriend, his voice full of concern.

Looking into his blue eyes Flora lost all her earlier resolve. She cant tell him, not today, not when everyone should be having fun. Here we all are, young and in love and having the time of our lives. Were finally done with all the fighting and can go back to being normal kids, when bam!, more drama?! it just wasn't fair. Flora could feel herself getting mad and she didn't care. No drama right now, she was just going to be a regular girl with the guy she loved.

Giving him a reassuring smile she grabbed his hands and led him down the hallway into the storage bay. "Flora what are you-" Helia stared to ask but was soon cut off by Flora's lips crashing into his. Her hands moved from his face and ran down his chest. Helia was shocked but it didn't take long for him to get into the mood and, slamming the door shut behind him, he deepened the kiss. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her closer so that there was no space between them. His tounge traced lightly at her lips, asking for entry, and Flora responded by opening her mouth and letting out a soft sigh. Helia could feel himself getting turned on as their tounges caressed one another and he pushed Flora up against the wall. His hands trailed frantically down the front of her bathing suit and pulled it down, leaving her breasts exposed. Moving from her mouth he trailed kisses down the side of her face, then her neck, and then down to her chest. Flora moaned in pleasure as Helia flicked one nipple playfully with his tounge and massaged the other with his left hand; His right hand was busy pulling off the rest of her bathing suit. Feeling overcome with emotion Helia took her right nipple between his teeth and bit down gently. Flora Moaned again, louder this time, and her fingers which had found their way into Helia's long blue hair, tightened their grip and pulled.

Flora was in a state of elation, she just couldn't get enough of him, and his mouth, his beautiful mouth, tracing kisses down her naked body. She wanted more. Tugging at his hair she pulled him back up to her face and pressed her lips into to his. The kiss became hysteric and both of them were struggling for breath. "mmm... Helia.." Flora sighed in between breaths. Helia released his hold on Flora's wait to help her remove his shirt, which he promptly threw to the floor next to her discarded bathing suit. Flora paused a moment to catch her breath and admire Helia's toned body. using the tips of her fingers she traced circles down from his chest to the waist band of his shorts while he kissed frantically at her throat. Hearing him moan into her neck she took it as incentive to go further and she untied his swim trunks.

Helia caught her hands and breathed heavily " Flora... I don't... I don't have any protection with me." Flora moved one hand to his face and brushed back some loose strands that had fallen into his face "its okay Helia." Flora reassured him "Just love me!" and freeing her other hand from his grasp she pulled down his pants and grabbed onto his erection. Stroking his shaft gently Flora caused Him to moan again and as her fingers massaged their way down to his testicals he creid out her name with so much emotion and longing that neither of them could hold themselves back any longer. grabbing him by the neck she wrapped her legs securely around his waist as he pushed her more firmly into the wall. "I love you Flora!" Helia moaned "I love you too Helia! now please! I want you!" Flora cried and Helia was all to happy to oblige.

Feeling him first enter her, she let out a gasp of surprise and pleasure. Slowly he pushed himself all the way inside of her and then after a quick pause began to pump himself in and out rhythmically. Both of them were moaning with pleasure and their breaths became extremely labored. Crashing his mouth onto hers his hips increased their pace and Flora moaned his name into his lips over and over again. It was too much! she couldn't take anymore but she didn't want him to stop! then she felt the white hot surge of pleasure and something released inside of her and she felt her back arch as she let out a strangled "Helia!" and came. Helia, not long after, threw his head back with a loud grunt, and Flora felt him cum inside of her.

The couple just stood there not moving and trying to get their breaths under control. after a few minuets Flora removed her legs from around Helia's waist and wrapped her arms lightly around his neck. "You okay sweetie?" Flora asked tiredly.

Helia brushed back his hair and then placed both his hands on the wall next to her head. "Never better." he replied and gave her a quick peck on the lips before bending and retrieving his clothes.

"we should get back to the others before they start wondering where we are." Helia said as he handed her, her bathing suit, which she quickly put back on.

"Yeah wouldnt want them to worry." she said and together they walked out of the storage bay and to the control room of the ship holding hands.

when they walked in they were greeted by loud music and laughing.

"hey Flora! hey Helia! there you guys are! we were starting to get worried!" Bloom said

"Yeah, we were beginning to think that Helia might actually be getting some action! ha!" Riven laughed and Musa elbowed him roughly In the side.

"Layla just popped in the mix tape I made and was going to show us her new dance!" Musa said, trying to draw attention from her boyfriends asinine comment.

"Oh cool! I cant wait to see it Layla!" Flora cheered as she and Helia took their seats.

"alright! here we go! 5, 5 6 7-" just as Layla was about to start she was interrupted by Tecna calling out from her place beside Timmy "We have an urgent message from Ms. Faragonda!"

"Lets see it on the screen Tecna." Sky said as he turned off the music.

Tecna Pressed a few keys on the control board and soon Ms.F's face was on the screen.

"Winx! Specialists! I have grave news. Two weeks ago we sent a few Alfea girls and specialist to the island of Kanuse to investigate some disappearances. About a month ago we received word that fairies from all over the magic dimension were suddenly vanishing in great numbers. 100s of fairies never to be seen or heard from again. Naturally we couldn't sit by and do nothing so we placed a tracker on one brave fairy who offered to lure the culprits too her. Once she was taken we could track her to the island of Kanuse. Once we had that information Saladine and I formed a team of six; three specialists and three fairies. Leading that Group was a strong Fairy you all know named Myrta and a talented young specialist named Bishop. Only two days into the mission we lost radio contact with the group. Its been two weeks since then and im beginning to fear the worst. Please! we need your help! I will send you the coordinates to the island of Kanuse. Go there and bring home those students whether they have completed their mission or not, it is their safety that is the most important. Thank you! and I wish you good luck!" and with that the screen went blank and silence filled the air.

"Well Timmy, set course for Kanuse. Sorry guys but I think well have to postpone our beach trip." Bloom said, finally breaking the awkward silence.

"a new mission?! but what ever will I wear?" Stella said trying to cover up her nerves with humor.

Brandon just pulled her in her arms and together they all sat in silence till they reached the island of Kanuse.


	5. Chapter 5

"Alright guys! according to the cordinants we received, Myrta and Bishop's team's last known location is right on that ridge. I don't think the ship will fit down there so well have to land on the other side and walk down." Timmy announced from his place at the controls.

"According to my map there should be a sort of walkway leading right to it from the west side. Getting there from that point should be no problem." Tecna said and Timmy, taking her instruction, maneuvered the ship to the west of the ridge. Once the ship landed the Winx and the Specialists gathered their gear and exited the ship.

While the path leading to the ridge was clearly carved the journey was not as easy as the group had hoped. The width of the path could only hold one person, meaning one wrong step would have them plummeting down into a seemingly endless chasm. That, and the scorching weather made the already long trail, seem endless.

Wiping the sweat from her forehead, Flora kept her eyes on her feet and kept moving forward. After an hour of walking in strained silence, Flora, still actively watching her feet, ran straight into Brandon's back as he made an abrupt stop. Feeling herself fall backward her mind started to panic but she calmed down when she felt Helia, who was standing behind her, grab her arm and steady her. Looking up at him she smiled her thanks and then turned back to see what had made Brandon stop so abruptly.

The group had finally made it to the bottom of the seemingly endless chasm only to discover another path. This one small, dark, and leading straight into the wall of the canyon.

"These are the exact coordinates. Myrta and Bishop must have radioed Faragonda before entering this cave," Sky deduced. "Come on guys lets keep moving. Stella? Do you think you could give us some light?"

"Sure thing Sky. Its what I do best you know." Stella laughed as she made her way to the front of the pack.

Not long after they had entered the cave Flora began to realize with dread that the floor seemed to be at a slope, like they were walking into the earth. She loved nature but she also knew how dangerous it could be. She didn't like the idea of being trapped inside the earth and had to fight every instinct she had, that was telling her to turn back. Myrta was down her somewhere and Flora was determined to find her.

"Hey guys there's a light up ahead!" Stella yelled "I think that's the opening!"

"Is that?... Hey do you guys hear that?" Musa asked and they all strained their ears to try and make out any sounds.

Roy was the first to reply "it sounds like music. I hear drums at least."

"Music? who the hell would be having a party in an underground tunnel?" Layla asked in a snarky tone.

"It doesn't matter Layla. If there's music then that means there's people. we have to be prepared in case they aren't friendly." Bloom declared "Girls transform!"

All the girls agreed with bloom and changed into their sirenix transformations. once they were done, they set off again, reaching the end of the tunnel in no time and no one was prepared for what they saw.

The tunnel opened up to a huge city flourishing in the confines of a ginormous cavern. The first thing Flora noticed was the trees. Everywhere she looked she could see green popping out between the walls and stone floor. it was beautiful. Even more beautiful was a flowing waterfall that flowed directly into the middle of the city. Once she noticed the city's beauty however, she began to notice other things as well. Everything about this town seemed completely old fashioned. Flora noticed no electricity or modern inventions anywhere and all the houses were built out of dark clay that matched the caverns walls. The inhabitants were dressed in a colonial fashion with the women in long full skirts and bonnets while the men wore cloth breeches and peasant tops. All of them wore the same color scheme of brown, navy blue, khaki, and maroon. Everything about their clothes and expressions were dull and uninteresting, showing signs of sadness and fatigue.

"Wow! this place is a shithole." Riven said, finally breaking the group's silence.

Suddenly the music stopped at they heard a loud booming voice to their left. "Welcome, my friends, to Kanuse!"

A young man in a duster walked towards them with his arms spread wide in a greeting. He was insanely tall and had long dark hair that hung straight down his back. He walked with confidence and fluidity, making him the very picture of grace. On his head was a simple iron diadem and on his chiseled, handsome face, was a pearly smile that seemed to light up the dreary room. "I am Mikahl! The King of this magnificent City!"

Sky stepped forward and greeted Mikahl "greetings your majesty! I am Prince Sky of Eraklyon and these are my friends; Brandon, Princess Stella of Solaria, Roy, Princess Layla of Tides, Tecna, Timmy, Riven, Musa, Princess Bloom of Sparks, Flora, and Helia. We are sorry to intrude but we are on a mission to find some friends we believe to have passed through here."

"Its very nice to meet you! we do not get very many visitors here in Kanuse! Come, Come. We will go to my palace and discuss your missing friends!" and with that he turned around and walked off, his duster flaring out behind him. Together the group followed King Mikahl down some winding roads to a tall rectangular building built out of the same clay as all the other houses.

"Sheesh! He calls this a palace? This place is probably smaller than my closet!" Stella whispered to Bloom who's only response was a silencing glare.

The inside of the 'Palace' was even less impressive with only two rooms and mismatched wooden furniture. It was however, more spacious than the other houses, which allowed them all to fit comfortably inside King Mikahl's Palace.

"Now. who are these friends you speak of? Are any of them beautiful Fairies like your selves?" King Mikahl asked as he reached out and stroked Musa's wings. "hey!" Musa protested as she blushed and shrank back into Riven.

"Hey man! Hands off my girl!" Riven growled and threaded his hand through Musa's.

"My apologize young man. I did not mean to offend. It is just that in this city we very rarely see such beauty and magic. We are a simple people who enjoy secrecy and hard work but we are cut off from the world and enjoy any novelty when it comes our way."

Riven just continued to glare and Musa, clearly the most uncomfortable in this situation cleared her throat and said "Umm.. about our friends..."

"Yes, yes. my apologies! Please describe your friends! I will try and be of some help."

"It was a group of six. There were three girls and three boys. Leading them was a red haired Fairy named Myrta and a purple haired young man named Bishop." Bloom described.

King Mikahl sat thoughtful for a moment and then recognition spread through his face. "Yes actually! I do believe your friends passed through here a little over a week ago! they too said they were looking for some friends! I haven't seen them since however."

"Can you lead us where they went?" Roy asked.

His face grew grave and King Mikahl ominously replied "Yes, but like I told them, I do not recommend you follow."

"Why?" Flora asked sheepishly

"Because, my sweet fairy, they went into the catacombs. They are a dark and endless tunnels that go on forever. No one who has entered those tunnels have ever returned; your friends included. They are gone forever. You all should leave well enough alone and forget about your friends."

The winx and specialists exchanged looks of determination. "We don't care your majesty. We have to try." Helia declared.

"Fools!" King Mikahl yelled throwing his hands into the air, startling the group. "If you have a death wish then fine! Guards! Lead these fools to the catacombs!"

All around the city they group had seen these statues, made from the same clay as the houses, of armored guards standing against walls and doors. Well, at least they thought they were statues, seeing them move forward now, they realized they were real.

Flora let out a startled gasp and stared in awe. She had sensed, and still sensed, no life coming from those statues; but they were moving.

Mikahl laughed maniacally "Surprised young Fairy? Just wait! There are even greater surprises waiting for you in those catacombs." and with that he stormed off.

"come." one of the statues rumbled.

The group once again exchanged glances, this time uneasy ones. "We have to follow them guys... its the only lead we have on Myrta and Bishop." Brandon said warily.

"Hes right. we can handle this guys!" Sky encouraged, and with that they all followed the now animated statues to the catacombs.

After a short walk one of the statues grumbled "Here" and another one said "leave"

Stella strode past them with her nose up "Hmph!" she walked into the entrance of the catacombs, similar to the entry way of the city, and illuminated her hand. "come on guys! I can tell when we are no longer welcome!" everyone else silently strolled past the freaky statues and followed Stella into the catacombs.

Looking back Flora saw the statues move in front of the cave entrance; creating a wall. They were trapped, with no way to go but deeper into the earth.

"Flora?" Helia asked and Flora turned around to see him holding his hand out to her. "Come on. were falling behind my love."

"Helia... this doesn't feel right. Mikahl he.. something is wrong." Flora pleaded looking deeply into Helia's eyes. Understanding shone in them. "I know Flora but what choice do we have. they are blocking the entrance now and, even if they weren't, we couldn't leave Myrta, Bishop, and the rest of their group trapped down here."

Sighing "I know." Flora grabbed Helia's hand and, together, they followed their friends deeper into the darkness of the catacombs.


	6. Chapter 6

It's been 16 days since the Winx and the Specialists entered the Catacombs of Kanuse. There was still no sign of Bishop and Myrta and they had gone through the last of their supplies 2 days ago. They were in a very dire situation with no way out. Here now, on the 16th day, the group could go no further, so they laid to rest with little to none hope left in them.

Flora curled into a ball on the hard floor with her head in Helia's lap, shaking with exhaustion. Everyone, too tired to talk sat in stony silence for quite a while until Riven spoke softly so as not to wake Musa, who was already fast asleep and snuggled tightly into his side. "We need a plan. We cant just keep walking. We could be walking in circles for all we know."

"What do you suggest we do Riven? We have no way of tracking Myrta and Bishop, we have no map, we have no food, and no way of getting in touch with Ms. Faragonda or Professor Saladine. There is nothing we can do!" whispered Timmy in a feverish tone.

They let that statement fill the air until Bloom whispered into the earth "We give up." All open eyes turned toward Bloom as she struggled into a sitting position. "We cant keep searching guys, there is no way Myrta and Bishop and their group lasted down here for almost two months. Were lost and hungry and if we keep going were going to die in these tunnels. Our only hope is to try and retrace our steps and make it back to Kanuse before we all starve to death."

"But our Mission!" Sky gasped

Bloom put a hand on Sky's chest and looked into his eyes, begging him to understand "Sky. I'm sorry but... we cant complete this mission." Sky just looked away and ran his hands through his hair and mumbled "This sucks."

"Umm guys, I hate to be the barer of even worse news but how are we going to retrace our steps if we don't even know how we got here? All the tunnels and openings looks the same." Roy chimed in.

"While that may be true, statistically speaking we have a better chance of finding our way when we have a specific destination in mind." Tecna yawned and laid down next to Timmy and Layla. "Kanuse may be strange but it is better than wandering these tunnels aimlessly."

"Then its settled. In a few hours when we are all rested we will turn around and try for Kanuse." Helia said "Now Musa, Layla, Stella, and Brandon have the right idea. Were exhausted; and we need to get some sleep guys." and with that all conversation was at an end and slowly they each fell into a deep sleep.

Flora had been listening in silence. They were going to forget about Myrta and Bishop. There was nothing they could do. To continue looking would have devastating consequences. They had to try and stay alive, that was their main concern. She would miss Myrta especially but she had Helia and the baby to think about. Tears escaped her eyes and she watched them fall onto Helia's leg. she closed her eyes and fell asleep with Helia gently stroking her hair.

* * *

Musa woke up to find herself and Riven curled onto the stone floor with the rest of their group. Rubbing some of the sleep from her eyes she peeked up at Riven who was starting to wake. Stretching out a little she could see that everyone was still asleep. Riven made a loud yawn and stretched out his arms.

"Riven shh! Everyone's still asleep." Musa whispered and lightly slapped his arm.

"Hmph! I would be too if someone hadn't woke me up!" Riven grumbled as he curled back onto the hard floor. "I was having a very nice dream."

"Im not even gonna ask." Musa sighed and then tried to stand and stretch but the minute she sat up a wave of vertigo hit and she fell back down.

"Musa? Hey! are you okay?" Riven asked suddenly sitting up with his face full of concern. "Whats wrong?"

Musa's world had stopped spinning but she still felt light headed. "I fine. I just... got up too fast... I think."

Riven leaned over Musa and placed his hand on the curve of her cheek; his palm nearly covering the whole side of her face. "No. Your exhausted. We all are. Its a good thing were abandoning the mission. We aren't going to last much longer down here."

Musa didn't know what to say. She knew she and her friends had to abandon their mission or die but she still felt bad for leaving Myrta a Bishop. Riven knew what Musa was thinking and he tried to reassure her by rubbing circles on her cheek with his thumb. Musa closed her eyes and leaned into his hand and felt his lips touch her. Riven was a very strong and pig headed type of guy but Musa got to see a side that no one else knew when he held her gently like he was now. His soothing touch and soft kiss pulled her from these dark and eerie tunnels and into a world all their own. It was a short and soft kiss but it held so much. Pulling away, Riven stared down out her, his eyes soft with compassion. As he was leaning down to kiss her again however Musa gasped and then put her hand to his lips and stared off in the distance.

"What the-" Riven asked, a furrow appearing between his brows, but was cut off by Musa violently shushing him.

"I thought I heard- oh! There it was again! Did you hear that?!" Musa's eyes went large as she looked up at Riven who was on full alert now listening carefully for signs of danger. "No I don't hear anything. what is it?"

"It sounds like drumming... or like a pounding of some sort. hmm..." Musa clarified

"Like pounding feet?" Riven asked in a deadpan sort of voice

"Yeah exactly! OH! oh shit! GUYS! GUYS WAKE UP!" Musa yelled; startling the rest of their group awake.

"Musa! Shut up would you i'm trying to sleep!" Stella mumbled into Brandon's chest

"Get over it princess! We've got company approaching and we got to get out of here fast." Riven growled none too gently

"What?!" Brandon yelled and sat up abruptly, Knocking Stella hard onto the floor. "How many?!"

"I don't know exactly but it sounds like a lot Brandon." Musa Replied.

"More than we can manage?" Roy asked as he helped Layla to her feet.

Musa listened carefully before answering. "There's definitely too many, even for you Roy." She said with a smile.

"I don't hear anything Musa. which way are they coming from?" Sky asked.

"They are coming from down that way!" Musa said and pointed deeper into the catacombs.

"Good then at least when we run away we can run the way we came and we wont get pulled deeper into the catacombs." Tecna said, always the optimist.

"Come on!" Helia yelled as he grabbed Flora's hand and started running back in the direction they came and everyone followed close behind so not to get lost. Soon they came to a section with two openings.

"Fuck! Which one did we come out of?" yelled Layla

"That one!" Flora stated and started heading through the right opening when Musa cried "No!" and grabbed her arm. "There's more footsteps coming from down that tunnel! Go through the other one its clear!" and everyone followed Musa. Turn after turn they followed Musa and ran through different openings. After a while of running they ran through a doorway that opened out into a small clearing. It was round and enclosed with six doors surrounding them like a roulette wheel. "Which One Musa!?" Bloom yelled in desperation.

"I don't know!" Musa cried "Everywhere! The pounding! I can hear it in my head!" she screamed holding her hands over her ears and slumping to the ground.

"I can hear it now! Oh goddess were surrounded!" Helia said and wrapped Flora into his arms.

Then all of a sudden, the pounding in Musa's ears stopped and she could hear Riven yelling her name and feel him pulling her to her feet. "It... it stopped. why-"

Musa was abruptly cut off by the sound of clapping coming from a tunnel to their right. Turning toward it they saw King Mikahl slowly making his way into the clearing, his duster trailing out behind him. "Very impressive my friends. You lasted over two weeks in the catacombs. Your friends didn't last nearly as long, well maybe they would have if they had gotten the chance."

Sky was shocked "King Mikahl? How-"

"Silence! The time for answering your questions has passed! You've reached the end of the line my friends. Its quite sad actually, a couple more days and you all would have probably found the end of the catacombs, but alas, you fools had to change plans. Tsk tsk. You were all very entertaining if I do say so" King Mikahl said, winking in Musa and Riven's direction. "Sorry to say, dear friends, but the time has come for most of you to die."

"We are not your friends you bastard!" Brandon yelled.

"True, very true. Well would you like to meet some of my real friends? I am sure you will find them... enchanting. Haha! Friends! Come join me in the dance!" King Mikahl yelled and threw his hands into the air. Just then the pounding started again and from every entrance streamed in hundreds of the statue soldiers. "Aren't they lovely?" Mikahl crooned into the face of one of his now still statues. "All beautifully carved from a special stone by my own hand. They feel no pain and are impervious to magic. They are the perfect soldiers! Tee hee! aren't they terrifying?" Mikahl laughed and gave a satisfied clap.

"Your a few marbles short of a full basket aren't you? Ya loon." Stella said crossing her arms in defiance.

Mikahl spun around and growled. "You will regret that fairy! Friends! Kill them!" and with that all the statues drew their swords and advanced on the exhausted Winx and Specialists.


	7. Chapter 7

All feelings of exhaustion disappeared as the Winx and Specialists prepared for battle.

"Specialists! Draw your weapons! Protect the girls while they transform! Hurry Girls!" Sky yelled as he ran into battle; followed shortly after by the rest of the specialists.

"You heard him girls! Let's get this show on the road!" Stella said as she gathered with the rest of the Winx and together they cried "Magic Winx! Sirenix!"

Once transformed the Winx rushed into the heat of battle to help their guys, who were already exhausted but effectively destroying many of the statue soldiers.

"Neptune's Sting!" Layla called out and took down a soldier that had been poised to attack Brandon's back.

"Thanks Layla!" Brandon said over his shoulder.

"No proble- Holly shit! Brandon look out! My attack didn't kill him!" Layla screamed and Brandon quickly turned and cut down his opponent.

"HaHa! Silly fairies! I told you! My creations are resistant to magic! Your spells and enchantments have no effect on them!" King Mikahl laughed maniacally as he turned to exit threw one of the clearing's openings "Enjoy your last few minutes of life!"

"God Dammit! He's gone! Winx we have to- ahhh!" Bloom was saying, but was interrupted by one of the statues running straight towards her. "Dragon Punch!" she cried and sent the soldier flying! After that the girls realized that their offensive attacks weren't going to make a dent but their defensive spells were still useable. With that in mind the girls quickly changed their battle strategies and fought more effectively.

It seemed like ages but only about 7 minutes had passed since the start of the battle and they had cleared a little over half of the soldiers. Even though they were outnumbered and exhausted, they still put up one hell of a fight. It seemed to them that they could win this fight no problem, that is, until the tables turned.

Musa had one of the soldiers pinned behind her 'wall of sound' and was about to attack when she heard a gurgled scream to her left. Turning to the sound she saw something that made her blood run cold as she let out her own strangled scream. Flora stood sideways to Musa, giving her a clear view of the soldiers that stood in front of and behind her. Two of the soldiers had effectively distracted Flora while another one came up behind her and struck her with his sword. Flora's face was help an expression of shock, one of her hands gripped the sword's blade as the soldier repeatedly jerked his sword upward, tearing a bigger hole into her abdomen.

Feeling a sharp pain in her side Musa turned to see that the soldier she had pinned behind her wall of sound had managed to escape and had just slashed her with his sword. Funny, she saw a lot of blood but she felt only a slight pinch. She couldn't think about that now though! She had to help Flora. Quickly disarming her attacker with 'Music Kick' Musa ran toward Flora to save her. Flora still had the sword threw her middle, blood trailed down the side of her mouth, and one of the soldiers in front was poised to deliver the killing blow.

"FLOOOOORA! NO!" Musa screamed at the top of her lungs as she raced to Flora, tears running down her face. Helia and Roy heard Musa scream and finally became aware of what was happening.

"OH! FLORA!" Helia cried and he and Roy rushed to Musa and Flora's aid.

Musa was closest and reached Flora first, getting there just in time to push her off the soldiers sword and out of harm's way. By doing that though, she was now the receiver of the killing blow that was meant for Flora. Letting out a scream she felt the sword strike her flesh and pain seared through her body. As she slummed toward the ground, toward her motionless and bloody friend, Musa lost consciousness. The last thing she saw was Roy and Helia Rushing towards her, wearing matching expressions of horror, as a wall of soldiers surrounded her.

* * *

"We Couldn't reach her! God dammit! Just as Musa Fell a hoard of those stone soldiers blocked our way! We fought our way through but it took too long! By the time we got through them all, they were gone." Roy said into his hands.

"What do you mean gone? Gone where?" Stella sniffed and wrapped her arms around Brandon

"Don't you think if I knew I would chase after them already?!" Roy yelled and jumped to his feet.

"Roy calm down. Please. It's not your fault. Well... well find them. I know they will be okay. I just know it." Layla sobbed and threw herself into Roy's arms. He held her close and buried his face into her thick hair, his body shaking with guilt.

The battle was won. All of the stone soldiers had been defeated and they lay in rock piles all over the cavern. No one was celebrating though. King Mikahl was nowhere to be seen and Musa and Flora were gone. They didn't know where but wherever they were they were both seriously hurt. The gang knew that from Roy and Helia's tale as well as from the giant pool of blood that they had left on the floor.

Helia stood next to the blood and cried. He couldn't get the images of Flora's last moments out of his head: Flora with the sword through her stomach, Flora lying motionless on the ground.

"Oh! Flora! I'm sorry my love! I'm sorry!" Helia sobbed and his legs crumpled beneath him, his knees landing in the blood.

"NO!" Riven yelled as he stormed over to Helia and pulled him up by the front of his uniform. "No! You're not allowed to do this! Not yet you bastard! Flora needs you! Well find them! I know it!"

"Riven be realistic! How would we find them in these catacombs? And look at all that blood! They're dead Riven. Musa and Flora are gone." Timmy said and sadly shook his head.

"WHAT THE FUCK TIMMY?! You of all people I thought would agree with me! Remember when Tecna went into the Omega dimension?! We all said she was dead and did you give up? No! You kept looking and look! Here she is now alive and well! You felt she was alive and followed your beliefs. I feel it too Timmy! I know Musa is alive, I know it in every bone in my body. She and Flora are alive and they need our help." Riven yelled; shaking with anger, and Timmy looked away not wanting to meet Riven's eyes.

Bloom came forward and placed a comforting hand on Riven's shoulder. "Riven..."

"No! Shut up! All of you just leave me alone!" Riven grumbled as he shook off Bloom's hand.

"What do we do now guys?" Stella sighed and wiped the tears from her face. "We can't stay here."

"I may have some good news. By using my handheld I believe I can retrace the footprints of those stoned soldiers. Whether they lead to an escape from these tunnels, I can't say for sure, but I do know that they will lead us to King Mikahl. Well make that bastard pay!" Tecna said with such conviction that you almost missed the tears that shined on her face and the slight tremble that ran through her arms.

"I agree with Tecna. Guys! We may never leave these catacombs. Would you rather die running away with our tail between our legs or die avenging our friends?" Brandon challenged. "We can't let this bastard get away with what he did!"

"Brandon I think we're all exhausted. We can't avenge anyone if were passed out. I think we should go after that bastard but only when were all well and rested. Girls do you guys have enough magic to conceal us with a cloaking spell while we sleep?" Sky asked.

"Yeah but are you suggesting we stay here and rest?" Bloom asked casting a nervous glance to Helia staring vacantly at the puddle of blood. "I don't think that's such a good idea Sky."

"Well have to just deal with it Bloom I don't want to venture any deeper into the-" Sky was cut off by Helia suddenly Jumping up and running toward one of the tunnel entrances.

"Helia? What is it?" Riven asked and he walked over to stand next to Helia, who was stopped at an entrance. "I think I hear Musa can you hear her?" Helia Replied but kept his eyes focused on the tunnel.

Just then they all heard a loud scream that could easily be identified as Musa. Riven wasted no time and ran down the tunnel at full speed, Helia followed close behind.

"Well, so much for resting!" Layla yelled as she and the rest of the group followed Riven and Helia, using Musa's screams as a guide through the catacombs.


	8. Chapter 8

All she knew was that it was dark and she felt weightless. She heard nothing, she saw nothing, and she felt nothing. 'Is this what death feels like?' she thought to herself. Then, slowly, she began to feel again. The pain steadily grew and grew till she thought that it couldn't possibly get worse but it did. The pain brought all her other senses into focus.

Musa opened her eyes to a world full of pain, but a world also full of light. She was outside! she could see the sky! Oh the beautiful blue sky! She wanted to fly away, fly to freedom, but her body wouldn't listen to her. Looking down she saw why. The front of her middle had been slashed from her left shoulder to her right hip bone. It didn't look deep but it was bleeding profusely and hurt like nothing she had ever experienced. Hearing the sound of clanking metal she was startled and looked towards the sound.

King Mikahl stood at a claw footed workbench with piles of metal nails. They were as long as one of Musa's forearms and as thick as her index finger. Behind him was a wall covered with weird shapes that Musa's eyes couldn't focus on. The pain and fuzz in her head was making hard to focus on anything else. She did realize, by looking around, that she wasn't outside. She was still in the catacombs, in another circular cavern with multiple doors, this one only had 3 however, not including the giant opening in the cavern's ceiling.

As she looked around she saw Flora was on the ground next to her. She was unconscious but Musa could see the slight rise and fall of her chest. 'Shes alive!' Musa thought 'Shes alive!' she almost cried out with joy when she suddenly recalled where Flora had been wounded; in her stomach. Musa felt a tear roll down her check for Flora's lost baby, there was no way it was still alive. The damage was too great and Flora was so frail. More tears escaped her eyes as she whispered Flora's name and grabbed onto her hand.

"Oh! Little fairy! Your awake! What a wonderful surprise! I would have hated for you to miss all the spectacular fun we are going to have!" King Mikahl said with a grand wave of his hand and danced to where she laid and looked down on her. "Such a pretty fairy, even with all that blood. One might say it actually increases your beauty... hmmm... I say we leave your wounds, that specimen too! You both look radient in red!" Mikahl laughed and leaned over Flora and grabbed one of her arms and dragged her away. Musa gasped in surprise and tried to hold onto Flora's hand but she was too weak.

Setting her down, King Mikahl walked over to his workbench and started gathering 5 of the nails and a heavy looking mallet, talking to himself as he worked. "I hope my soldiers bring the other 3 soon! Such beauties! I can not wait to add them to my collection! Hmph! It would be 4 but alas it cannot be. I fear that annoying bitch is better off joining those ruffians in hell. Sigh! Such a waste! Oh well! Come my precious, lets get you settled in."

King Mikahl continued to drag Flora till he reached the far wall and stopped. Musa watched in horror as he picked Flora up and propped her against the wall. Her vision was blurred from tears and disorientation, but she forced her eyes to focus on Flora, find some way to save her. When her eyes did focus however she let out a startled scream. Lining almost the entire walls of the carven were bodies; bodies with wings, in various stages of decomposition. There were hundreds of fairy bodies that spanned the entire height of the cavern walls; almost 8 bodies high. The bodies were all around her and Musa continued to scream, trapped in this rotunda of death.

"My! My! Why the screaming my little butterfly! Don't you like my collection! Its so amazing! I spent my whole lifetime building my collection. I love beautiful things. I love my collection. Oh! Look! You were looking for your friend right? Look! Here she is! Isn't she lovely?" King Mikahl sang as he danced over to a gray body with red hair and he cradled the corpse face and kissed it's cheek.

Musa was sobbing uncontrollably now. It was Myrta! She was dead! They were all gonna die! This was it, Musa was going to die here. Musa was Panicking and hyperventilating and sobbing loudly. She wasn't ready to die she wasn't ready to leave everyone behind, not her friends, not Riven, not her dad. But what could she do? She couldn't fight, she could barely move.

King Mikal laughed and danced back over to Flora and hammered a nail into her left hand. Flora groaned and brought Musa back to the present. she couldn't give up, they were still alive. After everything they were still alive! They were winx girls and they would fight till they died. Screaming at the top of her lungs she cried out for Flora and aimed her hands at King Mikahl. The soldiers were resistant to magic, but King Mikahl was not. "VOICE OF SIRENIX!" she yelled and Musa was thrown back into the wall and stars danced in front of her vision. Wow! Her magic had never been that powerful.

Too bad for her though, King Mikahl had dogged the attack. All she had accomplished was to make the crazy king furious, and he stalked over to where she was. Musa screamed out in desperation and fear, Musa screamed as loud as she could, and screamed for as long as she could. Her screams were only silenced when King Mikahl raised the mallet over her head and brought it down to the side of her head.

* * *

"Riven! Helia! Go right! My handheld says her voice is coming from the right tunnel!" Tecna ordered.

The remaining Winx and specialists had been following the sound of Musa's screams. It was the best lead they could hope for. The longer she screamed though, the more agitated Riven became. He knew that though her screams might save her, something was happening to her, something bad. It was a bitter-sweet guide.

Suddenly Musa's screams were cut off, and they all stopped abruptly. Riven Turned and looked at them with a frenzy in his eyes and kept running.

"RIVEN! GET BACK HERE!" Sky yelled after him.

"Son of a bitch, follow him guys! We have to stop him before we get even more lost!" Brandon ordered and everyone chased after Riven.

They all stopped running when they ran into Riven bent at the waist and panting, standing at the intersection of two cavern doors.

"Riven?" Helia asked gently and went over to him. The tough specialist was starring glassy eyed at the two doors. "Which one?" Riven muttered "Which one Musa? Come on baby where are you? Don't give up" a tear rolled his cheek.

"Riven. Its okay. You were right. They are alive in here somewhere. We will find them." Helia soothed placing his hand on his back.

"I cant hear her anymore Helia" Riven said and looked at Helia with a stricken expression. "Why did she stop screaming. What happened to my Muse?"

Stella covered her mouth and leaned into Brandon. Everyone was shocked. They had never seen Riven break face. He always acted like nothing fazed him, but here now, there was a crack in his façade. He really did love Musa. Stella kind of felt bad for King Mikahl; When Riven found him he was in for the worst torture of his life.

Riven slumped to the ground in defeat. There was nothing he could do. "Lets rest" he said. "We need to rest until we hear her again."

The rest of the group sighed with relief and fell to the ground to get some much needed rest. It had been 3 days since they had any food or water and after all their running and that massive battle they had; there was no more energy left in them. "Tecna. don't forget to put up the barrier." Sky mumbled already half asleep.

"Already complete Sky." Tecna replied and pressed a few final keys on her handheld. "I also set up a program to alert us when Musa or Flora... umm.. make their presence know again."

"Awesome Tec! now come here and get some rest" Timmy said and held his hand out to her. Tecna smiled and crawled into his waiting arms and quickly fell asleep. Helia was the last to fall asleep, worrying about his flower till the last possible second.


	9. Chapter 9

Helia felt as if he had only just closed his eyes when Tecna's handheld began to make an extremely loud blaring noise. The rest of the group had already woken up and Tecna was working on turning off the alarm. Once it was silenced everyone heard the screams and cringed. These screams were so much louder and much more anguished than before. These screams were clearly Musa's again and Helia was growing more agitated, he was just better at hiding it than Riven. Why wasn't Flora screaming? What had happened to his flower?

Setting off in the direction of the screams, they ran at full speed while, once again, Tecna yelled out directions. Winding and winding farther into the catacombs they ran for less than 20 minuets when the screaming stopped again and Riven hit his fist against the wall.

"Dammit! were so close!" he growled and began pacing.

"We are actually!" Tecna confirmed. "My handheld estimates that we are less then a mile away from the source of the sound, but in these catacombs my reading my be off, but just a little."

"Then maybe we can keep going anyways. If were close how much more lost can we get?" Helia asked, a hint of desperation in his voice.

"I'm not sure but do you want to risk accidentally getting further from them?" Layla said.

"And I think we already know how easy it is to get lost in these tunnels" Roy defended and Helia had to concede.

"I guess we have to play another waiting game" Sky sighed and wrapped his arm around Bloom's shoulder.

"I don't think so Sky. Tec look! Your handheld is picking up another signal!" Timmy exclaimed and plucked the device from her hands. "Its very faint but its definitely there!"

"I don't hear anything though, how do we know its Musa or Flora?" Brandon asked while he supported a weak Stella and the rest of the group was silent in agreement.

"Its the best chance we have right now. I say we go for it." Bloom argued and Riven agreed with her "Your right; we don't have much time and we have to follow whatever lead we have." So the group once again set off in search of the missing fairies. This time they walked, still unsure of what they were even following. It was a long and quiet walk but no one was really in the mood for talking; especially Stella. The lack of sun was taking its toll on her and it was hard for her to stay conscious. She was trying her hardest however because she knew that Musa and Flora needed their help and she was determined not to be the weakest link on this mission. Brandon was breathing hard and sweating with exertion, Supporting the sun fairy in her weakened state was taking its toll on the specialist as well and Stella whispered and apology.

"Don't worry about it Stell. Your my girl" Brandon replied and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"Guys I think I can hear it now, does it... it sounds like someones crying." Layla called from her place near the front of the group.

"Yeah I hear it to!" Helia cheered. "Its Musa! Were almost there!" and then he ran off leaving everyone to follow after him.

The crying got louder and louder till they were only a few feet from the sound. "Go through the left door!" Tecna yelled and everyone obeyed and abruptly stopped running when they entered the clearing. Everyone's face wore mirrored expressions of horror and Stella threw up whatever she had left in her stomach. Brandon brushed her hair back from her face, trying hard not to look at the scene that surrounded him. For a while all they could do was stare at death and listen to the sound of its melody.

* * *

Pain in her right hand pulled her from her consciousness. Then the pain grew and grew till she was fully alert. It felt as if her hand was on fire and she screamed out. King Mikahl was holding her left hand against the wall and had the mallet poised to strike. When he brought the mallet down Musa screamed out again as her left hand was dipped in flames. Through each of her palms was two metal stakes that connected her to the wall; adding her to the collection.

Musa tried to struggle but King Mikahl was not letting her free. "Now, Now, my beautiful fairy, lets not be difficult here. I would hate for you to get hurt. Haha! How clever of me! But seriously, hold still, your making my life difficult." and with that he hammered another stake into her left shoulder. Musa screamed out in agony and continued to scream. The pain was like nothing she had ever felt, if she moved even an inch her chest exploded in a world of pain. Tears were rolling down her cheek now and King Mikahl had a fourth stake aimed at her right shoulder. "Please!" Musa cried "Please no more!" and she screamed again as he hammered in the fourth stake. "AHHH! STOP! PLEASE!" Screaming and screaming she tried to kick King Mikahl as he bent towards her feet but she was so weak, she might as well have thrown a feather at him. Once he had secured her feet with another stake he stepped back to survey his work and smiled.

"So lovely! You two make a great addition to my collection! I wish I could stand here and admire you all day but I have a kingdom to run! Ill be back my precious!" he stated and kissed her hard on the mouth. She tried to turn away but he held her face in place. "You are the gem of my collection" he whispered before disappearing through one of the three tunnels.

Musa screamed in pain and frustration but eventually could no longer find her voice. She rolled her head to the right and examined Flora who was pinned to the wall next to her. Flora's head was hanging down and it didn't look like she was breathing. Musa leaned her head back and cried even harder. She was full on sobbing now and could think of nothing else but pain and sadness. She just wanted the pain to end. Flora looked so peaceful and Musa wanted to feel that too. Musa continued to sob until she heard a familiar voice call her name. "Musa?" his voice was soft and unsure, but she knew who it was, she would know his voice anywhere. "Riven?" she whispered and opened her eyes.

What she saw warmed her heart. Running towards her was Riven and all her friends. They looked like they had been through hell and back but they were here, and they were the most beautiful things she had every seen. She screamed Riven's name and cried even harder.

Riven stopped in front of her and cradled her face in his hands. She was covered in so much blood, it was a miracle she was alive. He rubbed some tears from her check with his thumb and tried to calm her down. "Its gonna be okay Musa. Were here now. Were gonna get you out of here."

"But ... but Flora. is Flora..." Musa sobbed and looked at Riven, the question filling her eyes with more tears.

Looking at Flora who was now being pulled from the wall by Sky, Bloom, Layla, and a crying Helia; Riven said "Shh Musa don't think about that now. just focus on me okay. Were gonna get you out of here but its gonna hurt." Musa started to cry harder and shake her head and Riven felt his heart break a little. "I know Muse, I Know and I'm sorry but we have to get you off of this wall. I'm sorry." Riven sighed and leaned his forward against hers. "Be strong okay. I know you can do this."

"We have to hurry. we don't know how long we have till King Mikahl returns and none of us are in any condition to fight another battle." Brandon said as he came forward and pulled Musa's Hand off of the nail, causing her to moan in pain. Riven tried to sooth her as Brandon came around and pulled her other hand free. Once that was done there was only three more stakes, and after Timmy had pulled the stake from Musa's feet, the only ones left, were the ones in the crook of her shoulders.

While Riven tried to Reassure and comfort Musa, Helia and some of their friends pulled out the stakes that connected Flora to the wall. Even when they pulled the stakes from her shoulders Flora didn't make a sound or move an inch. It was a scene from every one of Helia's nightmares. Desperately He and Tecna began searching for signs of breathing, a pulse, anything to prove his flower was still alive; and after a few horrible minuets, Tecna exclaimed "There's a pulse! But its so weak, she needs to heal as soon as possible! Bloom can you do anything?"

"I can try!" Bloom said and ran towards Helia and Flora.

Flora had been pulled completely from the wall and was now cradled against Helia's chest, with Bloom trying some healing. Riven had to get Musa off the wall so she could start healing but she looked so small and beaten, he couldn't bring himself to pull her forward, which would undoubtedly cause her more pain.

"Riven... we can do it if..." Sky said reluctantly and moved forward.

"No! No... I got this. I'm sorry Muse but this is gonna hurt." Riven said to Sky and then Musa.

"Just a little right?" Musa said and tried to laugh.

"yeah, just a pinch." he said and gave a half-hearted smile and, as he pulled her forward, Musa Cried out one last time and then passed out.


	10. Chapter 10

Riven continued to pull a now unconscious Musa until she was completely free from the wall and cradled against his chest. He held onto her tightly and brushed her hair back from her face, leaving his palm against her cheek he examined her face. There was blood on the side of her mouth, Her breathing was ragged, and her eyes were all puffy, probably from crying. Riven felt his anger growing the longer he stared at her. Here was his Musa, his strong and beautiful Musa, all beaten and broken. His breathing was becoming labored and he heard a ringing in his ears. He wanted to punish whoever did this; He wanted to kill King Mikahl.

Riven slowly and gently set Musa down on the ground and then turned to leave when a hand came down on his shoulder.

"Riven what are you doing? we said lets go." Roy asked as he stopped Riven.

"I'm gonna find that son of a bitch, Roy! Look at what he did! He killed all these fairies, he killed Myrta and Bishop, and He Hurt Flora and Musa. He's not going to get away with this." Riven replied to Roy and shook off Roys hand only to be blocked by Sky.

"Stop this right now Riven. You cant take him on your own. once we get the girls out of here we can tell Saladine and Faragonda and then well come back with the entire Red Fountain army and take that bastard down. But for now Riven, we have to let him go. Were all exhausted and its time to leave. We completed our mission Riven; lets go home." said Sky trying to reason with Riven.

"God Dammit!" Riven yelled "You all just don't care do you?! It's all okay because your girls are safe you think we can go home because everything is okay now?! Well everything is not okay Sky! My girl lies there bleeding to death and you think everything is done because your alive and Bloom is okay. Fuck you guys! Go home and enjoy the rest of your lives!" Riven yelled and then something hard slammed into his right side and knocked him to the ground. Looking up he saw Timmy on top of him grabbing onto the front of his uniform. "Screw you Riven! None of us are okay!" Riven turned away from Timmy and glared into one of the catacomb entrances. Timmy angrily shook Riven until he looked up into Timmy's tear streaked face. "We all lost people on this mission. Myrta and Bishop and the rest of their group is gone forever and ill die before I let you add Flora and Musa to that list! They are my friends Riven and if you think that I'm okay with them dying just because Tecna and I are okay then your more of a fool then I thought you were." Timmy paused, breathed in a calming breath, and released his hold on Riven's shirt. "We have two choices here Riven: we can either let King Mikahl live a little longer and save Musa's and Flora's lives, or we can all go after king Mikahl and kill him to avenge their deaths. I don't know about you Riven but I prefer the option where our friends live."

Riven silently nodded and Timmy un-pinned him from the ground while Brandon called out that he had a plan. "Rather than venturing back in the catacombs I think we should take advantage of the open ceiling and fly out of here. It'll take a few trips but Layla, Bloom, and Tec, do you think you could handle flying us out?"

"Yes I think we can manage. My magic feels disturbingly amplified in here. hmm... I wonder." Tecna said as she glanced around the room.

"Sorry Tec but we don't have time to theorize right now. Bloom you take Flora first, Tecna take Musa, and Layla take Riven." Brandon said and then turned towards Riven. "We don't know whats up there so we need you to go up there just in case. be alert." Riven still angry just nodded and Layla grabbed his arm and started flying him out. Bloom and Tecna followed shortly after with Musa and Flora.

Once they were all in the air Roy turned toward Helia. "Are you okay man? you haven't said anything since we found them?" Helia ran his hands through his hair and then used them to cover his face. "No Roy. I'm not okay. i'm just... im trying to hold it together until we finish this mission." Roy put an arm on Helia's shoulder and told him it was going to be okay but Helia just shook it off. "How can it be okay? Flora is dying Roy! and it feels like she is taking all of me with her. Just leave me alone for right now."

Roy walked away and threw his hands in the air "sheesh everyone just shrugs me off! that's the last time I try and comfort someone."

"Well ill be sure to keep that in mind" Layla said with a wink as she, bloom, and Tecna landed back in the catacombs.

"All is clear up there. No signs of enemies or attack. In fact the only thing we CAN see is the ship. its only about a mile from here!" Bloom smiled and clapped her hands together.

"Perfect!" Sky replied with a smile. "finally a change of luck around here! Okay Bloom take Stella next, Tecna take Brandon and Layla take Helia! Brandon and Helia, once you get up there, u guys and Riven get Musa, Flora, and Stella to the ship; well catch up with you."

Bloom walked over to Brandon who had a unconcius Stella in his arms. "Here Brandon. let me take that from you." Bloom said with a smile as Brandon passed Stella into her arms. "Carefull with her Bloom, that there is the light of my life." Brandon said with only a hint of humor in his voice. "don't worry Brandon, she will be okay. Now lets go." and with that Bloom took off. with Tecna and Layla right on her heels.

It was only a short flight and when they reached the surface they were greeted with a night sky and a rush of cold air. "Finally! were out of those damn catacombs!" Brandon cheered as Bloom passed him Stella and then dove back into the catacombs.

"Okay! Riven, Sky said to grab Musa and start heading to the ship. Helia and Flora too. well catch up with you guys once we have Timmy and the rest of the guys." Tecna said before she and Layla disappeared a final time into the catacombs.

Riven and Brandon turned to walk towards the ship with Musa and Stella when they realized Helia wasn't following them. Turning around they saw Helia bent over Flora and Sobbing hysterically. "Flora I love you! Im so sorry!" He covered his face with his hands and tears streamed down his arms.

"HELIA! get your shit together man! Flora isn't dead! Right now Flora needs you to help her! dont let her down Helia! Get your ass up and get her to the ship!" Brandon called and continued on toward the ship.

Helia had stopped crying but still hadn't moved so Riven walked over and stood behind him. "Look man... I know this sucks but were almost out of here. our girls are gonna live Helia and then well be back to Kick King Mikahl ass. Well make him bleed for every scratch he put on them. but right now we have to go. Come on man." Riven finished and stared awkwardly as Helia chuckled and got to his feet with Flora carefully cradled against him. "Wow Riven thanks for the.. uhh.. inspirational pep talk."

"Shut up Man!" Riven growled and then walked away with Helia following right behind him.

Not long after they turned at the sound of pursuit and saw the rest of their group sprinting after them with their weapons drawn. "Go!" Sky screamed and then everyone was running together as fast as they could and didn't let up till they were all safely inside the ship.

"Timmy get this thing in the air as fast ass you can!" Roy yelled.

"On it Roy! Tec come help me out!" Timmy called

As they were lifting into the air a panting Brandon asked them "What the hell happened?!"

Layla was doubled over and gasping for air as she replied "King Mikahl... He.. Came in... as we... were leaving."

"We... got away though." Bloom smiled and gave him the thumbs up. Everyone was quiet now and trying to catch their breath and they heard King Mikahl scream out in anger as they all flew away to safety.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, its me! The author! I know its been a while since I've updated and i'm terribly sorry. I'm not gonna try and lie or anything, i just, for some reason, have been putting off finishing the story. (don't freak though! this isn't the last chapter. just saying). There is still a couple more chapters left and i really hope you enjoy this story. Thanks for the reviews! I'm totally feeling the love 3 (that's supposed to be a heart but Doc. Manager is being a dick) Once again, i apologize for the late updates. Stick with me and maybe; with a little bit of faith, trust, and pixie dust, we can finish this story together! Id love to hear your ideas and comments.**

**Here is a super long chapter for you! enjoy! **

**P.S. The names of the Doctors are from one of my favorite book series ;) see if you can guess which series. I'll Give you a hint: "POOF?"**

**message and review! :)**

**w/ 3 (Ima call it 'Dick Manager' now =_=)**

**PandaMarie143**

* * *

"Guys Flora and Musa are still bleeding out. Take them to the medical bay and try to stop the bleeding! Timmy and I have the controls! We should be at Red Fountain by dawn!" Tecna instructed and then focused all her attention on flying the ship.

"Tecna is right guys! Lets get Musa and Flora down to medical bay as fast as possible. Stella too, I think, she still looks terrible..."

Brandon laughed "Nah Don't worry about Stella, Bloom. She'll be fine once the sun rises. You guys get Musa and Flora some help though; ill stay here with Stella and try and contact Mrs. Faragonda. Let her know what happened and to alert her to the help well need waiting for us at Red Fountain."

"Good Idea Brandon. All right Guys-" Sky was saying until he was cut of by Timmy.

"Sorry Sky but i got some bad News! Something is wrong with the third generator cell. Its losing fuel way to quickly!"

"Shit! What else could go wrong on this mission?! NO! don't answer that!" Roy yelled in frustration, stopping Brandon's sarcastic reply. "Layla come with me and we will check out the Generator Cell. The rest of you seriously need to stop standing around and get to the Medical bay."

While Bloom, Sky, Helia, and Riven left the control room Layla crossed her arms and glared at Roy. "Who the hell do you think you are tryin to boss me around? Flora and Musa are my friends-"

"LAYLA! Now is not the time for your feminist pride! I get it! Your a strong independent woman that 'don't need no man' but that is not the point right now. I asked you to come with me because I need your help. I'm pretty sure the Cell is leaking from somewhere and I could use your mophix power to seal the hole." Roy could see that Layla was just getting angrier so he visibly tried to calm himself. "Look Layla I'm sorry if I sounded bossy, I'm just really stressed out right now. I know Musa and Flora are your friends, they are mine too, but what help are we to them? You don't have healing powers like bloom and I didn't take the advanced medical class like Riven and Sky. With our skill set it makes more sense to help them in this way; by fixing the Generator cell and making sure they get to Red Fountain swiftly and safely."

Layla, still angry, stalked past Roy towards the Engine room and then turned and stared at him when he didn't follow. After an intense pause a small smile began playing on her lips. "Come on Roy! Every second you waste being difficult like that means more and more fuel is lost." and then with the toss of her hair, she continued to walk down the hall.

"Oh goddess. Why do I love that woman?" Roy chuckled to himself and then followed Layla to the Engine room.

* * *

"Lay Flora there and Put Musa over there! Okay, okay, let me think for a minuet!" Sky called out as they complied to his commands and he quickly evaluated both Flora and Musa. "Alright Musa is bleeding more than Flora even though Flora's wounds are more severe, which means that she is in worse shape. Bloom I need you to focus all your energy on healing Flora and as you do that; Helia, press this gauze into her stomach wound to try and staunch the bleeding as it increases. Ill be helping Musa."

Helia and Bloom set to work, doing as Sky instructed and Sky turned to Riven. "What do we have Riven?"

Riven's voice rang with calm but he was anything but, "She has 6 puncture wounds from the stakes. The worst one is the one in her left shoulder, just above the heart, its where most of the blood flow is coming from. Honestly Sky, right now I'm actually thankful you talked me into taking that horrible advanced medical class."

"Me too Riven, me too. Alright lets just have you put pressure on that wound then while I bandage up the other ones." Sky replied and began gathering up bandages and disinfectants.

After a few minuets of silent concentration Musa began to seizure on the table. "Sky help me hold her!" Riven yelled in a sudden panic.

As Sky pinned down her abdomen he asked if it was from the blood loss.

"No no her levels aren't that low yet! this is something else... Fuck! I forgot to check her head!" Riven cursed himself and, as gently as he could, checked the back of her head. "Dammit Sky! Posterior damage to the head! She has a concussion too!"

"And she's convulsing! That means there's too much fluid in her brain and its expanding. We need to drain some fluid to decrease some of the pressure!"

"I KNOW THAT SKY BUT HOW DO YOU SUGGEST WE DO THAT?! We have none of the equipment on board and I know for damned sure that one advanced medical class doesn't make either of us certified enough to put a damned hole in my girlfriend's head!" Riven yelled and glared down at the blonde specialist.

"Guys?! whats happening?" Bloom panted from across the room. She was still healing Flora but her powers were almost completely depleted.

"Musa's suffering from concussive convulsions and there is nothing we can do here on this ship!" Sky responded in frustration.

Bloom was about to reply when she started to groan and sway unsteadily on her feet. She tried to shake off the exhaustion but was unsuccessful; and flickered back to normal form just before crumpling to the floor.

"Bloom!" Sky yelled but could not run to her, he was too busy trying to restrain Musa.

"She's fine Sky." Helia replied as he picked Bloom up and set her on a chair. "She just used up all her energy trying to heal Flora."

Sky sighed with relief and asked how far along Flora's healing managed to get.

Helia bent over Flora, checked her pulse and wounds, and smiled slightly. "Her wounds are still bleeding but not as bad and her pulse seems stronger! We aren't out of the woods yet but this is a good sign."

"Great! Now we just have to hold out to we get to Red Fountain!" Riven tried to assure them.

"Why aren't we there yet anyways?! Its dawn!" Sky asked and then keyed a few buttons on his palm pad. In a flash Timmy's face appeared as a hologram. "Timmy! Why aren't we at Red Fountain yet?"

"Sorry sky but we had damage to one of the Generator Cells. It seems that someone from outside the ship poked a hole in the tank and siphoned out most of the oil. Layla and Roy went down there and put a temporary patch job on the ship's haul. Once we filled it again with some extra stores we were fully operational but that set us back about 20 minuets. The new estimated arrival time is in 6 minuets."

"Lets hope that's soon enough! How's Stella?" Helia asked Timmy's hologram.

"She's fine. Once dawn hit she regained consciousness and continued to run rampant like usual. She's been yelling to go down and Flora and Musa; how are they doing by the way?" Timmy questioned and of course Riven was the first to reply.

"They're doing just great Timmy! In fact were all gonna go out a get mojitos in a few minuets. You should join us!" He growled out as he struggled with Musa.

"Shit! that bad?!" Timmy replied with an edge of panic in his voice.

Sky answered "Well yeah Timmy! Not that great! We could actually use some help down here."

Timmy turned around, said a few words to people they couldn't see, and then faced them again to say "Alright! Roy, Layla, Stella, and Tecna are headed down to help you guys."

"Tecna? Why? Who's gonna help you co-pilot the ship?" Helia inquired.

"Brandon already finished contacting Faragonda, hes going to co-pilot while Tecna goes down there. She has a theory on why the girls haven't changed back yet that she wants to share with you. Ill page you guys again when were about to land." Timmy said and then signed off.

"I hadn't even noticed that they hadn't changed back." Helia stated, glancing down at Flora still in her bloody Sirenix form.

"Bloom is back to normal though, she changed out of her Sirenix form after healing Flora." Sky said as more of a question than a statement.

"It was because she had finally exhausted all the extra magic." Tecna calmly stated from the doorway of the medical bay and, running in after her, was Roy, Layla, and a much healthier looking Stella.

"What the hell did that sick fuck do to my friends?" Stella demanded as she cut in front of Tecna.

"Stella now is not the time. Tecna what do you mean 'extra magic'?" Sky finger quoted the last words once Roy and Layla had taken over his hold on Musa.

Tecna shimmied past Stella and walked up to Sky, Riven, Helia, aggressively pressing buttons into her palm pad until a holograph of some rocks appeared before their faces. "This here is a sample I collected of some mineral deposits found in the wall of King Mikahl's house of horrors. I was wondering why King Mikahl was able to control those soldiers when he himself had no magic energy signature. The answer is that he carved those statues himself, out of a very special compound, with its own magical energy. When we were in that cave it seemed odd to me that even in death the fairies embedded in the wall still managed to retain their fairy forms. Apparently this sample here, of the cavern's wall, are comprised of the same compounds as the soldiers."

"Well thanks Tecna that's wonderful news! I was honestly very fucking curious on what the wall my girl was hammered into was made up of! Thanks so much for enlightening me! You've been a great help!" Riven Yelled in frustration as Musa finally stopped convulsing.

"You should care! that wall is what saved all our lives! Especially Musa's and Flora's" Tecna yelled back clearly agitated with Riven's comment. "Musa and Flora are basically living off of the magic they absorbed from the cave. Since they were in there longer than we were they absorbed a great deal of it, but even us, who were only there for roughly 10 minuets, still managed to increase our power levels by 27%. I believe that Flora's and Musa's bodies are using that magic to sustain themselves."

Helia tightened his grip on Flora's hand and asked Tecna how long they had till the magic ran out.

"I don't know Helia. I hate to admit it but I don't know the exact rate to which they are burning magic. I do know however, that its burning so fast, that my Palm Pad cant get an accurate reading." Tecna reluctantly admitted and then gasped as She and Layla finally were changed back into regular form.

"Well that cant be good." Roy responded and scratched the back of his head.

"That doesn't matter right now, Sky, Riven, tell us what you need us to do." Layla asked and then stood next to Roy.

Riven turned toward Sky and Sky just shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing now that Musa stopped convulsing. She has a severe concussion and Flora's stomach wound isn't getting any better but there is nothing we can do. All their minor injuries have been cleaned and bandaged and we hooked them up to some fluids. We've done all we can until we can get to Red Fountain" Riven said.

"Well then its a damn good thing we just landed!" Stella called out from her place by the window as Timmy came running in.

"Guys! We've landed at Red Fountain and Dr. Temple and his team are boarding our ship." and, as if, to back up his statement, Dr. Temple walks in with two more nurses, one a burly man with a beard, the other a short mousy woman with blonde hair; each of whom were wheeling in a stretcher.

"Boys!" Dr. Temple calls to Helia and Riven "Help me get these two onto the stretchers! Nurse Gaither! Nurse Ellison! Hook them up to IVs and Monitors! We got to get these girls in the hospital wing as quickly an efficiently as possible." Dr. Temple instructed and then began adjusting settings on their monitors.

The, once everyone was off of the ship, Dr. Temple took of at a run with the nurses and specialists wheeling the gurneys as fast as possible after him. When they reached the Operating room, Dr. Temple and two other people, a young man and a woman, had already scrubbed up and prepped for surgery.

"This is Dr. Lazar and Dr. Terrafino, they have been called in to assist me. Nurse Gaither, and Nurse Ellison please go prep for surgery. I'm sorry but the rest of you cant come in here. You are going to have to wait outside."

Riven and Helia stared in horror as Dr. Temple shut the door on them; the last thing any of them saw, under the cadence of a flat-lining heart monitor, was Flora returning to her normal form.


	12. Chapter 12

The first thing Musa can remember is a bright white light, stinging her eyes. She tried to shield them but something tugged at her arm. Panicking she tried to pull herself free but something caught her hand.

"Musa dear, please don't pull those out again." said a very soft and tinkling voice. Musa wanted to respond but it felt like there was something covering her mouth. She tried to speak anyways, and what came out was a garble of words.

"whu... whu an hi?"

Hearing her speak the Nurse rushed over, grabbed her hand, and leaned down over Musa, allowing her to see her. She was a very small woman with a slightly upturned nose. her hair was platinum blonde and impeccably straight. "Hello sweetheart I'm Nurse Ellison. can you hear me?"

Musa for some reason couldn't find her voice and she tried to nod but her head ached unbearably. When she didn't get any acknowledgement the Nurse tried a different approach. "If you can hear me squeeze my hand." I took Musa a couple of seconds but eventually she was able to Squeeze the pretty Nurse's hand.

Nurse Ellison's smile lit up her whole face and she gently crooned "Welcome back Musa. How do you feel?"

The mask covering her face was removed and this time it was easier for Musa to form words, though it still sounded a little garbled because of the fuzziness in her mouth. "Nevah... behter Doc" she said while attempting a smile.

After she called the doctor to tell him that Musa had woken up she chuckled slightly "Very cute missy. Well I guess the good news is your well enough to tell jokes, the bad news is you woke up just in time for me to change your bandages." Musa groaned and turned her head away from Nurse Ellison who was collecting bandages and antiseptics; a move she immediately regretted when the pressure in her head increased and black spots danced in her vision. Musa cried out and the nurse, who had set some bottles and packages on a tray next to Musa, patted her leg and said "Try not to move so fast, you had a really bad concussion and you will have a slight headache for a good while. Sudden movement like that will only make it worse."

While the nurse continued to gather her things the pain in Musa's head eventually subsided and Musa began to recall everything that had happened. Tears started to form in her eyes and she didn't even try to stop them. Screw being tough, Myrta and Bishop were dead and so was Flora and Helia's baby. Poor thing! She could still picture everything, Flora with the sword through her stomach, Myrta's body clinging lifelessly to the wall with so many other fairies. She could still hear every scream reverberating through her ears, and she still remembered the feel of the stakes through her body and King Mikahl's Lips pressed against hers. She wanted so bad to forget but she knew that she never would, all this horror felt so permanent and she just wanted to give in and cry and keep crying. The monitor next to her bed began to beep and Nurse Ellison, who had finished gathering supplies was trying desperately to console her.

"I know sweetie. I know. Im so sorry. Please. Stop crying. I don't want to have to put you back to sleep but you have to calm down. Shh.. Please Musa. it's-"

Nurse Ellison didn't get to finish her sentence because just then the door to Musa's room burst open and, after a few short moments of alarm, breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

"Yo! Riven! Get your ass up and give me a hand with this!"

Riven got up from where he was polishing some ship parts and went to help out Roy who was hanging upside down from the ship and waving a wrench in his hand. "What happened Roy? Though you said you could fix it all by yourself? That's what you told Saladine."

"Yeah! And I will!... I just need you to help me get unstuck first, I honestly have no fucking clue how I did this." Roy replied and tried lifting himself up again but his shirt was caught to a bolt and his foot was wrapped around a fuel pipe so he just flopped back down with a "hmph!"

There was a pause and with a smirk Riven considered his options. "So your saying, that without my help, your stuck up there right? And there is no way you can get down?"

Roy stopped squirming and narrowed his eyes and Riven "Riven... don't you even think about it. Get me down!"

"Naw man. I think you should hang out here for a while. With all that blood rushing to your head you might shut up for once!" Riven laughed and turned to leave.

"Dammit! Riven you little shit! I am gonna kick your ass!"

"Ha! Good luck with that! You seem a little too tied up right now to be kicking any ones ass" Riven lazily replied and then ducked when he felt something go passed his head. "Don't throw shit at me!" He yelled as Roy's wrench clanged to the ground.

"Well then Get. Me. Down."

"Sheesh Roy! You sure give Stella a run for her money in the complaining department." He said and then walked over to help Roy.

"Hey now! What was that I heard about my girl?" Brandon yelled as he walked in with two new guys dressed in red.

"That she is a sweet innocent lady who bakes the most amazing cookies and knits." Roy said sarcastically and Brandon just laughed it off with "Now I know that wasn't it! Have you ever even tried her cooking?"

"My god man! have you?!" Roy said, eyes widening in mock horror.

Riven laughed when he reached Roy and said "Obviously not, hes still standing isn't he?" causing all of them to laugh even harder.

Still laughing Brandon had to concede and say "Hay! Her cooking may not be that good but she makes up for it in other ways fuckers! THAT you should be jealous of"

"Ugh! No one wants to know about what you and Stella do behind closed doors Brandon." Riven said and then "What are you even doing here anyways?"

"Oh right! I came by to introduce the newest members of Red Fountain, Saladine asked me to introduce them to you guys." Brandon gestured to the Blue haired guy with a sour expression and introduced him as Nex. Then he pointed to the tall one with curly brown hair and introduced him as Sky's cousin, Thoren; Two paladins here to join their ranks.

"Did you say Sky's cousin? Crap! Are you gonna be as irritating as him too?" Riven sneered to the Tall paladin.

"Nope, I like to think I'm an easy going guy. You might want to be worried about Nex here though. Hes got enough annoying to outdo Sky any day." Thoren Smiled and jerked his thumb toward Nex.

"Speaking of annoying, is that neanderthal hanging from the ship one of our senior officers? Or is it the prude with the pink hair?" Nex asked and crossed his arms, earning him a smack on the head from Thoren.

Brandon wiped the bemused expression on his face and looked seriously at Nex. "Both of them. That's Riven and the one hanging upside down is Roy. They are both your Senior Officers so show some respect."

Nex didn't looked the least bit sorry for his words and just sneered. "Where's the other 3? I heard there were six Senior Officers in charge." Just then Riven got Roy unstuck and he went crashing to the ground, kicking Riven in the face and taking him down too. "Please tell me they aren't all like these clowns."

Roy brushed himself off and glared at Nex. "Can it Freshman! I'm sure you've already met Sky and you'll meet Timmy and Helia when they return with him and the rest of the Winx from Kanuse tomorrow."

"I'm not a freshman. I'm a Senior just like you, Thoren and I transferred from Linphea college to join you guys in Kanuse. Now that I know were being led by Idiots and some useless Fairies I think I'll just go kill myself now and get it over with though."

"Watch your mouth kid! Before I bash your face in." Riven cautioned and stood up straighter. He was a whole head taller than Nex and almost twice as broad, he could take him down easily and Nex knew that so he prepared to back off. Riven grudgingly admitted he was a little disappointed. He hadn't fought in a while and his body was itchin' for one.

Just then Nurse Gaither Came running in looking for Riven. "Riven! Dude I've been looking all over for you!"

Riven Immediately forgot about Nex and the fight and he ran to meet the Nurse halfway. "Is it Musa? What happened?"

"The Nurse stopped running and tried catching his breath. "Its ...Musa! She's... awake!"

Riven smiled like a fool and ran from the shop. As he made it through the door he heard Nex snort "What a fruit cake!" and Thoren slap the back of his head again. Riven didn't care, He would Kick Nex's ass later and that would be the end of that. All that mattered right now was getting to Redfountain's hospital and seeing Musa. He ran through the halls and pushed open doors like a battering ram and he didn't care. He'd waited almost a month for this moment.

When he finally reached her room, he was about to yank open the door with excitement when he heard Musa crying on the other side. His smile fell and his fist clenched at his side, her sobs rendering him immobile. He was so happy a moment ago that she was awake, but her crying seemed to bring him down to reality. He was never good at all this emotional stuff and the sound of her crying made her want to run. He heard Musa say his name in between sobs and he would be lying if he didn't admit that something released inside of him, Musa needed him right now. He shook his head violently to re collect his thoughts and courage and pushed open the door.

Musa didn't stop crying when the door opened, she didn't even make any indication that she had heard him at all; she was too busy crying. Nurse Astrid noticed his entrance though, and she looked like she was about ready to scream of fright until she realized it was just Riven and relief washed over her face.

"Oh thank god. Riven Please. Can you help me here? I cant calm her down." Nurse Ellison Yelled over Musa's sobs.

Riven nodded and walked over to Musa's side, not trusting himself to speak. She had her eyes closed, she was crying so hard. Her arms were lifted slightly and Riven knew she was trying to cover her face with her hands, she does that when she cries, but the tubes sticking out of her arms made that impossible. Her beautiful hair was out of its trademark pigtails and was a frizzy halo framing her face. Musa was not a pretty crier and snot was already coming out of her nose. She was a mess and Riven didn't know how to help her.

"Riven please! Do something!" Nurse Ellison yelled as Musa ripped the tubes out of her right arm; sending the heart monitor into a frenzy before Nurse Ellison turned it off.

"Okay! God! Musa? Hey Musa, its me, Riven." Musa didnt appear to have heard Riven and he cursed when she wiped her face with her bloody arm. "Come on Muse, don't do that." He sighed and grabbed a wet cloth from Nurse Astrid to wipe her face. "Shh.. Musa its okay. Your safe now."

Musa flinched when he touched the rag to her cheek, she opened her eyes and stopped crying. "Riven?" she seemed so unsure, a little crease appeared between her eyebrows as they pulled together, but her eyes never lefts his face.

Riven half smiled and then broke away from her gaze, continuing to wipe the blood from her face. "Yeah... Man your a mess Muse."

"I... I... I'm sorry Riven." Musa whispered and more tears began pilling in her eyes.

"What in the hell for?" he asked angrily.

"I couldn't protect anyone... I couldn't even... protect myself.. I'm sorry... so sorry. Thank you Riven, thank you for saving me."

"Musa don't be stupid." Riven growled and glared at her. "e\Everyone is fine. Everyone is alive, even Flora. She probably wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you... and saving you... you don't have to thank me for that Musa. Not now... not ever."

Riven was blushing by the end of his speech but Musa didn't even register the embarrassing part. After hearing Flora's name only one thing was running through her mind, and she began to cry again.

"Come on Muse please stop crying! Nurse Ellison needs to change your bandages or your gonna get an infection."

"But Riven your wrong! I didnt protect Flora, not really."

"Musa trust me, Flora is fine. Shes-"

"BUT NOT THE BABY!" Musa screamed, startling Riven and Nurse Ellison.

For a few minuets the room was filled only with the sounds of Musa's crying until Riven asked reluctantly "Musa? What baby? Was... oh god were you..."

Riven didn't have to finish the question because she was already shaking her head "No not me Riven. Flora. Flora was pregnant. She was..."

She couldn't finish the statement but Riven understood. He went down and kneeled by her bed as Nurse Ellison ran from the room. "Its okay Musa. There was nothing you could have done. Its okay." He crooned and brushed her tangled hair from her face repeatedly, almost like he was petting her. It had the desired effect and eventually she began to calm down.

When Nurse Ellison returned to room she was carrying Flora's chart from the room next door. When Riven looked up at her she was frowning and shaking her head.


	13. Chapter 13

Musa was finally calm, all her crying leaving her exhausted and craving sleep

"Shes mistaken... Flora isn't pregnant." Nurse Ellison stood near the doorway looking at Riven and Musa, a confused expression on her face.

Riven, turned his attention back toward Musa, his hand brushing her tangled hair away from her face as he asked "Are you sure Musa? None of the other girls or Helia have said anything about this the whole time we've been back..."

"Yeah... im sure." Musa sighed, closing her eyes and tilting her face into his hand, on the precipice of falling asleep. "I was there when she found out... after we... defeated Tritanous... When we got... back... onluy I knew abouht... eh... nowahn elsse..." the last of her words trailing off into a slight snore.

"Musa? Hey Musa! wake up! why wouldn't she tell anyone?" Riven was gently shaking Musa to try and wake her up but Nurse Ellison stopped him.

"Oh just let her sleep! poor thing needs to get as much sleep as she can. We'll ask her more about it when she wakes up. Now if you don't mind I need you to leave for now. I have to change the bandages on her back and chest. Those are the only wounds left that haven't fully healed."

Riven grabbed a hold of Musa's hand and glared at the Nurse. "Well I'm not leaving"

The Nurse glared at him for a few seconds and then, realizing it was a losing battle, rolled her eyes and groaned. "Fine you giant child! if your determined to take up space the least you can do is help me."

"Fine. what do you need me to do?"

"I'm gonna change the ones on her back first so I need you to roll her over- without waking her up!"

"Shouldn't we put the tubs back in her arm first?"

Nurse Ellison just shrugged "I was gonna take them out anyways, Both she and Flora are pretty much healed. All of their wounds are closed up, were just maintaining care on them so they don't have a chance to get infected. We are going to keep the tubes in Flora though because their giving her nutrients until she wakes up; but since Musa is awake now we can take her off of those."

"Alright" Riven said and grabbed Musa's shoulder to turn her over, gently and slowly, so as not to wake her. After Nurse Ellison helped by pushing Musa's hips, so she was now laying flat on her stomach, she readjusted the sheet to cover Musa properly but made sure to keep her bare back exposed to the air. Riven sat down on the edge of her bed and grabbed hold of Musa's hand again, starring at her face as the Nurse peeled back the bandages.

"Oh! Very good! These healed nicely!" She said as she wiped the puckered pink skin with a cotton swab soaked in alcohol. Riven turned from Musa's worn out face to look at her back, now adorned with two matching pink star-burst designs right between her spine and each shoulder blade. Forgetting he had an audience, Riven, with his free hand, lightly stroked Musa's back. A crease soon appeared in between his brows, as his fingers brushed over the new additions to his Musa's body.

"I'm sorry. Some of the redness may go down but the scars are permanent." The Nurse whispered, noticing Riven's expression as she removed the bandages from Musa's free hand.

In response Riven stopped touching Musa's scars but offered no verbal reply. Fearing what he could be thinking the nurse changed her tone and said "I can give her some lotions to put on them that might make them less noticeable though... "

"Stop. Just stop." Riven said with anger creeping into his voice. "She almost died and you think I care about a few scars?!"

Nurse Ellison was startled by his tone and apologized quickly and said "You just looked really upset and I thought-"

"Well you thought wrong." Riven interrupted; forcing the conversation to an end.

A few seconds of awkward silence passed until Nurse Ellison stood up and said "Well I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. Now, I finished the ones on her back and hands, all that's left are the ones on her chest. Go ahead and help me roll her back over."

Riven got up and did what he was asked to do in a swift and serious manner, not even pausing to blush as Musa's chest was briefly exposed before the Nurse fixed the sheet. Then he said to the Nurse "There. I have stuff I have to take care of so ill just come back later." and stormed out of the room.

"Sheesh, well your young man sure is interesting." she complained to a sleeping Musa as she crossed the room to page Nurse Gaither.

"Nurse Gaither? Our patient in room 2B is healing nicely, so nicely in fact that I'm sure we could send her home tomorrow morning! Go over to Alfea and fetch her a change of clothes and to tell Ms. Faragonda the good news!"

a buzz sound came on the intercom followed by a flighty male voice "Alright Astrid! will do!"

Nurse Ellison laughed and pressed the speaker button again "Were at work Quinn! don't be so informal!"

"Informal? This coming from the person dating our boss."

"Leave my relationship with Dr. Temple out of this Nurse Gaither!"

"Alright! Alright! Sheesh 'Nurse Ellison' I'm headed over to Alfea now, don't get your panties in a twist." and the intercom did a final click to signal the end of communication.

"You hear that sweetheart? Nurse Gaither Is getting you some clothes so you can go back home tomorrow!" the nurse said as she walked back over to Musa to clean the last of her bandages.

* * *

"God Dammit!" Riven yelled and slammed his fist into the wall in the outside hallway. "Im gonna fucking kill him." He hunched over trying to stop himself from shaking with rage. After a couple minuets Riven looked up to see Brandon and Roy running towards him.

"Riven! What is it?!" Roy yelled as they both came to a stop in front of Riven.

"Is Musa okay?" Brandon asked trying to go past Riven into Musa's room but he stopped him and said "Shes fine Brandon, she already fell back asleep."

"what... then what the hell is the matter with you?! don't scare us like that!" Brandon replied and sank into the wall to catch his breath.

Roy, who was leaning on the opposite wall, added "yeah man we were thinking the worst. all we saw was that nurse tell you something that caused you to go off running without even saying anything and then we see you hunched over in the freaking hallway outside Musa's room... man for a second there we... well I thought..."

Riven didn't let the silence hang for too long before saying "I know what you thought. It's fine. Musa's fine."

"Yeah but are you?" Brandon asked, looking toward Riven with a serious expression.

He was about to answer the question honestly but then he regained his composure and brushed it off with his usual bad attitude

"what? you want to have a heart to heart or something you fucking princess?"

"you know what, whatever man. deal with it yourself." Brandon angrily said to Riven as he picked himself off of the floor, making sure to bump his shoulder as he brushed past him and muttered 'what a dick'.

"Riven? Is Musa really okay?" Roy asked once Brandon had turned the corner.

"Yeah Roy she's fine. She was awake earlier... crying."

Roy laughed but then immediately checked himself after seeing Riven's glare. "Whoa! sorry! its just... you and tears? come on, whenever tears are involved you know you wig out."

"I don't 'wig out'"

"... alright Riven, of course you don't. that's why your out here NOT 'wigging out'"

"Its not because she was crying asshole!"

"So you admit your freaking out right now. Mind explaining why? Or are you gonna make fun of me like you did Brandon?"

"God your so irritating" Riven closed his eyes and leaned his head onto the wall. "Im pissed Roy. Musa's got all these scars now, all over her back and on her hands... and when I saw them I just; it just makes me want to kill that bastard slowly. I want him to suffer for what he did to Musa, all the others, and Flora; Jesus Roy when Helia finds out he's gonna want to be right there, helping me torture that sick bastard."

"Helia? Are we thinking of the same long haired pacifist here?"

"Who else in the god damn world is named Helia?! Yes that one! and he isn't a pacifist anymore."

"Yeah technically, hes a specialist, but Helia writes poetry and paints pictures of birds in his spare time; he aint about to go waterboarding anyone!"

"I bet you $20 but that after he talks to Musa hell be waterboarding's next biggest supporter." Riven said with a grim expression on his face.

"Seriously? its that bad?"

"Yeah Roy, Musa said that Flora was pregnant..."

Roy smiled "Whoa, I never thought that Helia would be the first of us to be a father, congrats to him though! wait... what does this have to do with king Mikahl?"

"I said WAS, Roy, not IS."

Riven watched as the pieces slowly clicked together in Roy's head, he could practically hear all the gears turning, until Roy's eyes grew like saucers and he exclaimed "Oh Fuck!"

"There ya go Roy! finally using that bleached head of yours!"

"Screw you Riven its naturally this color! But shit seriously? so on the mission she... so King Mikahl he...?"

Riven sighed and then started walking off to his room, with Roy following at his heels. "I don't know all the details. The Nurse didn't know anything about it and Musa fell asleep almost immediately after she told us. All we know for now, until either Flora or Musa wakes up, is that Flora has known she was pregnant since the night we defeated Tritanus."

"dude that was like 3 months ago!"

"I know man! I don't get why Flora wouldn't have said anything."

Roy said "I guess well just have to wait and ask her when she wakes up... Helia and the rest of them are supposed to be back tomorrow by the way."

"How do you know?"

"Dude where's your handheld? Saladine just forwarded us Timmy's transmission like 20 minuets ago."

Upon reaching the door to Riven's room, He said "It's in my room, dead. Ill check it before I go to sleep. Night man."

Riven turned to open his door but Roy stopped him and asked "wait... do you think we should tell Helia tomorrow?"

"We probably should wait until we know everything, Ill go see Musa in the morning and see if she can tell us anything more but until then I think we should keep this under wraps."

"yeah your right, and hey don't 'wig out' again when you see Musa tomorrow. Its only gonna make things worse."

"Yeah! Yeah! Now let me go to sleep will ya!" Riven mumbled and stepped into his room; hearing Roy give a quick "Night Mr. Grumpy Pants!" before he slammed the door on his face.


	14. Chapter 14

It was still early in the morning when Musa woke up. She was alone in a sterile looking hospital room that was very quiet. Looking around she discovered that she was no longer hooked up to any of the noisy machines and also noted that her head didn't feel as fuzzy as it did yesterday. Thinking about yesterday made her groan and cover her face in embarrassment; she never usually breaks down like that or cries so hard that snot comes out of her nose! Ugh! That definitely must not have been pretty! And Riven saw too! Of all people!

Slamming her fists on the bed Musa shoots into a sitting position with a loud noise of frustration. In the process kicking onto the floor something that was resting at the foot of her bed. Leaning over the side of her bed she recognizes that its her favorite pair of sweats, her blue spaghetti strap tank top, and some panties. Looking at the clothes another wave of embarrassment washes over her as she realizes that shes completely naked with nothing but a flimsy sheet to cover her. Musa Hastily reaches for the clothes wanting to get dressed as quick as possible.

Once she gathered up her clothes Musa practically ran into the adjourning bathroom and quickly threw on her clothes, only turning to look in the mirror once she was fully dressed. When she turned and saw herself though she gasped in surprise at the two new additions to her body. Slowly lowering herself onto a stool placed in front of the mirror she examined the pink puckered skin that lay on each side of her chest, right under her shoulders. They were a disgusting shade of pink that looked severely out of place on her pale skin. As she reached up to gingerly touch one she noticed in the mirror the same sort of mark on the back of her right hand. Looking away from her reflection she stares at her hand, flips it over, and over, and over. The scars are on both sides of her hand! The same size and shape on her palm and the back of her hand, like something went through... Like a stake went through.

Remember the pain of each stake King Mikahl pierced through her, Musa examined her hands, her feet, and turned over each shoulder in the mirror to take inventory of each and every scar. Seeing the amount of them brought tears to her eyes but she held them back, not wanting a repeat of yesterday. Calmly she recalled everything that happened on their mission and everything she could remember afterwards; hoping that by allowing herself to remember and feel the pain she could forget about it and lock the memories in some drawer in her mind. But, looking at herself in the mirror, and thinking about Flora and her baby, she knew she would never forget. How does one forget something like that? All those dead fairies, her friends on the brink of starvation and desperately lost in the catacombs, that feeling of wishing for death. No she would never be able to forget; but she would have to adjust. She was no stranger to loss and pain and she would keep moving forward just like she has before.

Reaching for the brush on the vanity she began brushing out her tangled hair and focused intensely on her face reflected in the mirror. Once she had strategically placed her loose hair over her shoulders she set the brush down, sat on her hands, and continued to stare into the mirror. She would be fine, everyone is fine, everything would be fine. She kept chanting that like a mantra in her head.

She was so focused on her inner thoughts that she didn't realize she had company until a familiar voice called from the doorway. "You know, I never did like your hair lose like that."

Still looking at everything through the reflection, she watched Riven leaning lazily in the doorway with his arms and legs crossed. looking perfect in dark jeans, a black V neck T-shirt, and a maroon zip up hoodie, almost the same color as his hair but just a little darker.

"Well I like it this way, in fact i think ill wear it like this from now on." Musa said, her voice a bit hoarse from being unused, but she tried to put some regularity in it with an uneven smile.

Uncrossing his arms Riven scowled and made his way over to stand behind her and said "Well it looks like shit Musa." Leaning over her to grab the brush he added tersely "Here ill fix it."

Musa tried to protest but was silenced by a glare in the mirror.

Once Musa gave a resigning sigh, Riven turned his full attention to brushing out sections of her hair. He knew that Musa loved having her hair done and took extra care to be slow and gentle. Taking his time brushing each section of her hair, Riven felt Musa relax and looked into the mirror to see she had closed her eyes and was humming. Smiling to himself he separated her hair into two bundles on each side, and began to sweep the right side up into a pony tail high up on her head. As he reached over to grab a rubber band on the vanity he noticed that her eyes were now open and she was frowning at him.

Ignoring her he tied up the right side and repeated the same process for the left. Once that was done he swept each pigtail away from her shoulders, and placed his hands on her upper arms. Leaning down he kissed her right shoulder and said "This is better, you look more like my Musa now."

"But Riven.. I don't want see them." Musa whispered, looking to the left, away from his gaze in the mirror.

Riven moved to her side and crouched down so he was looking up at her. Balancing on the balls of his feet, Riven grabbed her chin and forced her to look down at him. She just stared at him sadly, hating herself for not being stronger.

"Musa they are just scars"

"yeah but they're disgusting! and when I see them... I remember everything that asshole did! I remember everything he put us through" Musa Yelled and then started to sob "I remember what he did to Flora, I can feel each stake going through my body! I remember him touching me! And all those fairies! Myrta! Dead! Riven I don't want to remember! I want these scars to go away, I want Flora and Helia to have their baby, I want to know Myrta and Bishop are still alive!"

She was falling apart again and Riven didn't know what to do. He fumbled awkwardly for a few seconds and then scooped her up in his arms. Leading her out of the bathroom and laying her comfortably on her bed was the only thing he thought would help. She started to curl in on herself but Riven laid down in front of her and held Musa to his chest, rubbing her back and murmuring things like "it'll be okay" and "I'm here", trying to get her to relax. Eventually it had the desired effect and Musa's sobs turned into small sniffles.

"I'm sorry Riven *sniff* I didn't mean *sniff* to cry like that. I just... i'll stop being such a baby just give me a minuet *sniff*"

"You cry if you need to." Riven replied with a huff "What you and Flora went through was awful. If you need to cry to feel better than cry. I know i'm not much help when it comes to stuff like this but know i'm here with you... maybe that helps a little i don't know"

Reaching up to kiss him on the cheek, Musa says "You being with me DOES help. Thank you Riven."

Riven pulled her down onto his chest and kissed the top of her head, right between her two pigtails. "Your welcome Musa."

They lay together in silence for some time, Musa still holding tightly onto Riven as he traced small circles on her shoulder. It was Musa who finally broke the silence.

"The scars are pretty gross though... don't even lie I know you hate them." she laughed

Riven sat up straighter, forcing Musa to pull back and pear up at him.

"Musa you aren't the only one that received scars that day, it just so happens that yours are visible. Seeing what we saw, going through what we did, feeling what we felt... Were all scarred from that Musa." he said angrily and swung his legs off the side of the bed so Musa was looking at his back. Because he was turned away she almost didn't hear him when he whispered "I thought I had lost you Musa..."

Musa snaked her arms around Riven's waist and pressed her cheek into his back. "I'm still here, you saved me Riven."

"Hearing you screaming and crying though... I don't think i'll ever forget those sounds as long as I live Musa. Seeing you so beaten and bleeding, trapped on that wall.." Musa could feel every muscle in Riven's body get tense before he said "I cant forget that."

"I'm sorry Riven. I'm so sorry..."

"God dammit Musa stop apologizing!" Riven yelled as he jumped from the bed and turned to face her. "The point is we all have scars! its not your fault and you shouldn't try to cover them with your hair or by sitting on your hands! I don't care about your scars and neither will our friends for that matter! Were just happy that your alive!"

His anger died away with his sentence but he still stood across from her with his arms crossed, scowling at her cowering on the bed.

"You know Riven... your pretty cute when your mad" Musa said coyly after a short pause.

Riven gave chuckled and then ran his hand through his hair, releasing the last of his tension. "According to everyone I'm always mad."

"Mhmm. Exactly." Still kneeling on the bed Musa leaned over the edge and grabbed Riven's shirt, pulling him towards her just a little. Her position giving him full view of her low neckline.

"Musa..." Riven said uneasily. "What are you doing?"

"I'm not doing anything Riven"

What a flirt. If her low pitched voice wasn't evidence enough, then surely her provocative pose, made it very clear what she was trying to do.

"Musa please don't... your in the hospital for goddess sake."

Slowly and artfully she arched her back upward until she was eye level with him, still not letting go of his T-shirt. After a brief starring contest she wrapped her free hand around the back of his head, entwining her fingers with the baby hairs at the base of his neck. Cocking her head innocently to the side she asked "What ever do you mean?"

"Ugggh you know damn well what I mean you Siren!" Closing his eyes he tried weakly to pull away but she stopped him by saying "Are you saying you don't want me anymore?"

His eyes snapping open he gazed fiercely into Musa's eyes "That isn't fair Muse. I always want you." He looked away and lightly kissed each side of her hands, after each kiss murmuring the word 'always'. Then, leaning her back, supporting her with his right arm, he kissed the right side of her chest, "always", and then the left, "always". With her head leaning back Musa began to giggle, forcing Riven to smile against her skin. Slowly he lifted her back up as he trailed kisses up her neck.

"Mmm Riven... the door... is it locked?"

"Don't know don't care"

"Riven! Lock the damn door" she laughed

"Mhmm i'll get right on that" he whispered before nibbling on her ear

"What if the Nurse walks in? Shes supposed to be coming back ya know"

"Fine!" quickly he moved his arms from behind her, catching her by surprise and she fell backwards onto the bed with a gasp.

He took a couple quick steps towards the door, flicked the lock, and then stalked back over to Musa. That shocked expression was still on her face as she reclined backwards on her elbows. Riven kneeld on the bed and then slowly pushed himself up until his hands rested against the mattress on either side of her face. His body was pressed firmly against hers but he supported most of his weight with his arms.

"You dropped me!" Musa said with a bit of annoyance.

"Onto a mattress. I don't think that really counts" he replied and then, leaning closer until his face was an inch from hers, whispered "Besides, this is where you wanted this to head anyways." and Just as Musa was about to close the distance between them, Riven's Handheld went off, signalling that he had a message.

"Ignore it Muse."

"But what if-"

"No." Riven said and ended any further debate by capturing her lips with his. He wasn't rough, afraid of hurting her or hindering her healing, he was slow and deliberate with his movements.

Riven wrapped his arm around her waist and, without breaking the kiss, rolled them over until he was pinned beneath her. Musa had thought she was never going to get these moments with Riven again and every feeling of love and desperation her body had saved up, poured out of her in the form of kisses. She broke away from his mouth only to trail kisses down his neck, across his chest, and back up the other side of his face. She was touching Riven! Feeling his chest rise and fall beneath her hands and hearing his breath become labored as he craved more of her. His hands trailed up under her shirt and gripped the bare skin on her back. Musa was elated and couldn't help but laugh with Joy, and since she was so close, she blew into his ear playfully, and laughed even more as he jumped in surprise.

"Musa! What the hell was that for?" Riven protested and sat up on his elbows. Musa was sitting up with her legs on either side of him as her hands covered her mouth while she laughed hysterically. "I don't know!"

He watched her laugh, a slow smile formed on his lips and then he too started to laugh. "Musa I swear your ridiculous sometimes"

"I know I just cant help it. Is it messed up that I'm happy right now?" Musa asked.

He pulled on one of her pigtails and dragged her down till she was resting her head on his shoulder. Squeezing her tight he said "No Musa. I think after so much shit its about time someone feels happy again."

"True... sigh... I kinda don't want to move from this spot..."

"I'm sure I could think of more romantic places than a hospital room."

"Oh yeah? Like underneath the stadium bleachers?" Musa teased.

Riven laughed and replied "Must have been romantic for it to have happened three times!"

Musa swatted his arm lightly and said "It's your fault for being so damn irresistible!"

"So I'm irresistible eh?" He asked and lifted an eyebrow.

"Bite Me Riven!" she said as she blushed and his handheld went off again. "And will you check that damn handheld?"

"Its probably just Roy being annoying." Riven argued but reached over for his handheld anyways. "Everyone is supposed to be coming back from Kanuse today."

"Whats the hell is everyone doing in Kanuse? And who is everyone?" Musa asked in a shrill tone.

"Sheesh take it down an octave Musa. Ill explain in a second... scratch that Saladine will explain. It WAS Roy that messaged me, apparently Saladine knows your awake and wants to talk to you. He said he thinks Faragonda is on her way here as well." Riven quickly typed out a reply and then began untangling himself from Musa. "I told him were on our way"

"No way! Tell me whats happening right now." she pouted and refused to get up off the bed even after Riven was up and pulling on her arm.

"Gah! Stubborn woman! Fine! I'll briefly explain AS we walk there. Now, up!

Musa smiled, pleased with herself, and leaped off the bed. As her feet hit the floor however a wave of vertigo hit, and little black dots danced at the edges of her vision.

Riven steadied her before she could fall and watched her face as the dizziness passed. "Careful Musa! You aren't 100% healed yet."

"You weren't saying that 5 minuets ago" she laughed and began walking towards the hall.

"That's different!" Riven growled as he opened the door.

When the door opened it revealed a confused Nurse Ellison. "Whats different?"

Musa laughed as Riven got mad and turned red "Nothing. We were just umm... talking about shoes."

The Nurse looked incredulously at Riven with an eyebrow raise "Shoes? Really? hmmm... never mind I don't think I actually want to know." she laughed and then looked at Musa "How you feeling dear?"

"Pretty good, all things considered. Riven was just taking me to see Headmaster Saladine. I can leave right?"

"Yup! I just came to give you your paperwork and some shoes. Don't want you walking around Redfountain barefoot and winding back in the hospital now do we!" Nurse Ellison smiled and handed the file and slippers over to Musa, who then in turn handed the file to Riven and pulled on the slippers. After she was done the Nurse Hugged her and said "Take care Musa. I'm sorry for everything that happened but I'm truly glad your okay. I'll see you when you come back to visit your friend, but I better ONLY see you here visiting."

"Sure thing nurse lady! Thanks for taking care of me. I know I can be a handful." Musa replied and then stuck her tongue out at Riven when he snorted in agreement.

Nurse Ellison laughed, broke the hug, and watched as Riven threw his arm around Musa's shoulder and led her out into the hallway


	15. Chapter 15

Walking down the hall towards Saladines office Riven began to explain to Musa what had happened while she and Flora were healing. "After we got back to Redfountain with you and Flora you guys were immediately taken towards the medical bay and of course we stayed with you guys. Durring those first 3 days there wasn't much Saladine or Faragonda, or anyone, could say that could get our friends and I out of that waiting room. You were taken out of critical condition after the first day but Flora... we almost lost her a good number of times. Man Muse, Helia was a mess. I'm pretty sure he would have gone off the deep end if it wasn't for the fact that Flora's family was there- oh by the way your dad was there too."

"Is he still here?" Musa asked and when Riven looked at her he noticed she was rubbing her arms in an attempt to warm herself up.

"Here put this on" Riven demanded and began shrugging off his maroon hoodie.

"No it's fine! Im not cold"

"Shut up and wear it Musa, I can hear your teeth chattering."

Musa laughed and said "Not cold and not chattering! That sound is just my latest beat. Sick right?" but she shrugged that jacket on anyways, hugging herself and smelling Riven's scent off of it.

Riven just shook his head and chuckled "Sure Muse, whatever you say. Anyways! to answer your question, no, he left like a week ago."

"How come?" Musa pouted.

"Faragonda convinced him to continue on his tour, which he had put on hold to come sit in the waiting room with us. He didn't want to go because you were still unconscious but we convinced him that you would have rathered that he was off playing music, then rotting away with worry at your bedside."

Musa agreed and the Riven continued on with his story. "After we could all stand to leave your sides for more than an hour we went to talk to Saladine about going back to Kanuse and hunting down King Mikahl. What?! We were not about to just let the bastard get off scotch free" He added in response to Musa's incredulous stare. "Save the scolding Musa because Saladine was thinking the same thing. While we were all going crazy with worry, he and Faragonda and Griffin were actually being productive and discussing options for retaliation and the retrieval of all the.. bodies."

"They brought us on board as well and together we decided the best course of action. The plan we ultimately decided on was that our team would go back first to Kanuse and make sure that Mikahl had left the planet. Once we had successfully done that, we sent a group of senior fairies and witches into that fucking death chamber, with a group of specialists for backup; in case any of those soldier things showed up. Their job is to identify ever single fairy pinned to that wall."

"Good luck with that." Musa snorted, "Most of them were pretty much bones in Fairy form."

"Thats just it though; How was it possible for those bones to still have their wings and costumes? When they neared the end of their lives and the end of their magic, those fairies should have reverted back into their natural forms right?"

Musa though about it for a while and then said "Maybe even when their magic ran out there was still some other source of magic feeding their corpses."

"Bingo! Apparently that cave you were all in is a source of magic in itself. Tecna analyzed some remnants as we were fleeing and it's humming with magic."

"That makes sense then. While I was there I tried an attack on King Mikahl but it went out of control. My magic was crazy amplified. But how can that place be made of magic? It's just rock." Musa Asked and Riven replied "That's what we were all wondering too, so, when we went to clear Kanuse that first time Tecna and Timmy brought all their fucking toys and took samples like crazy, from the floor, from the walls, and even some from the surrounding tunnels. What they found was that the cave was powered by sunlight, but not just any sunlight, sunlight from the Second Sun of Solaria. We hadn't noticed when we got there but you can clearly see the Second Sun from Kanuse. I don't know the specific terms that Timmy used but the gist of it is that, the sun powers the cavern during the day, and then, when the sun sets, and the moon comes out, the magic in the cave craves more sun and fights back against the fading magic, sending its magic out to surround it and protect itself by stopping time; making it sort of like eternal night in the cave."

"Griffin came up with the idea to use that magic to help with an ancient witch curse that turns back time for a short period of time. It's a forbidden spell but they agreed that an exception can be made this one time to help identify all those Fairies and reach out to their loved ones. It's a long process though, since the spell has to be done on each fairy one at a time. As of last week they were a little over halfway done and its already been over a month. Bloom, Layla, Stella, Tecna, Helia, Timmy and Sky, all went to Kanuse a few days ago to see their progress and also to see if they can track down where King Mikahl might have ran off to. Roy, Brandon, and I stayed back to help train the students at Redfountain and any other volunteers for the final faze of the plan."

"Which iiiiiis?" Musa asked warily.

"After we determine where he ran off to, we are going to hunt this bitch down and send an entire army raining down on his ass. He wont get away again Musa, I promise you that."

"Wow Riven... i just... this is crazy... like freshman year all over again"

"Yeah, but hopefully we find him and end this quickly. I wanna to be able to sleep soundly knowing that bastard is gone." Riven said with a sigh and lazily draped his arm on top of Musa's shoulder. She leaned her head into his chest and for the rest of the walk they just remained quite, contemplating a million things they couldn't verbalize.

Upon reaching the door Musa looked at Riven as he reached for the handle and asked "Babe... after this can we go see Flora? I... I wanna see her."

Riven said "Yeah we'll go" and opened the door to Saladine's office.

* * *

After they landed at the Redfountain hangar, they opened up the ship doors to see Roy scandalously posed on a worktable amoungst some dirty tools.

"What the hell are you doing? Your getting grease on your clothes!" Stella complained and stopped at the mouth of the ship, while the others walked around her laughing.

"Hey Layla! Draw me like one of your french girls" Roy said with a drawl, ignoring Stella, and tossed his head back.

"Haha! Your the best looking french girl i've ever seen but too bad I aint got a lick of artistic ability." she said and pushed him playfully off the worktable, Roy landing with a heavy thud. "Ask Helia, hes the artist here."

"No way Layla! I don't want to stare at him in any compromising poses. Hes all yours." Helia laughed and held his hands up.

Roy picked himself up off of the ground and brushed off his jeans and sweater. "Whatever guys! You both know you want a piece of this" he said with a wink. "Anyways, how was your trip?"

"Well, there are still a bunch of unanswered questions, like why King Mikahl hasn't returned for anything from the cave and why his entire village is still unaccounted for, but at least Timmy and Tecna were able to trace his current whereabouts" Sky stated.

"Well thats progress! Where is our boy?" Roy said with raised brows as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

It was Timmy who answered with a tentative glance at Tecna. "Zenith".

Tecna added with a huff and crossed her arms. "I am unaware as to why that creature is on my planet but by scanning the world database from that freaky cavern, it was discovered that he boarded a bus headed towards Zenith."

"Well we may not know what he wants Tecna, but at least we know where he is." Bloom stated

"Exactly Bloom! Now, I think we should ask Saladine first, but before we send the army after him, we should take our team first to evaluate the situation, we don't want any surprises with this guy." Sky continued, ever the strategist.

"Sounds cool with me, we can ask Saladine right now when you go debrief with him." Roy said and began walking out the hangar towards Saladine's office.

"Hey! Blondie! Not so fast! Why the hell isnt my boyfriend here to welcome me home?" Stella complained as she ran up to block Roy's path.

"Chill out,_Blondie, _Brandon is already in Saladine's office with Riven and Musa." Roy retorted and smiled at Stella's stunned expression.

It was quiet until Layla came up next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, turning him slightly towards her. "Musa?" she asked.

"Yup." he replied happily and added. "She was discharged this morning; despite being in love with Riven the girl is perfectly fine."

"Oh my!" Tecna exclaimed and ran towards Saladine's office, Layla following right behind her.

"Why didn't anyone tell us she was conscious?!" Bloom yelled.

"Whoa Bloom she just woke up yesterday! We figured it would be a nice surprise to welcome you guys back!" Roy explained and then glanced sadly at Helia's hopeful face. "I wish it was both of them i was suprising you with, sorry man."

Helia's face fell but he replied "Flora is out of danger. She just... she will wake up when shes ready to." and then he quickly caught himself and added with a smile "Now lets go welcome our friend back from the dead!"

"Woo Hoo! MUUUUUSSAAAAAAAAAA!" Stella cheered as she booked it down the hall leaving the rest of her group trailing behind her.

* * *

When Musa stepped into Saladine's office she felt embarrassed as all eyes in the room stared at her, so she looked towards the ground and mumbled a quick "hi"

"'Hi'?! Thats literally the best you can do?" Brandon chided her with a laugh as he walked across the room and picked her up in a hug. "Welcome back Musa!"

Musa laughed "Put me down Brandon! I'm happy to see you too but with this bear of a hug your gonna send me straight back to the ICU!"

"Nah you clearly aren't that breakable." He replied and ruffled her hair as he set her down. "What took you guys so long anyways? This brute drag you to a hidden closet or something?" jerking his thumb at Riven.

Riven,with a sneer on his face, knocked away Brandon's hand. "Don't be making up something indecent just because your missing your 'skilled' little sun fairy."

Brandon was about to reply but he was cut off by an "ahem!" from behind him.

"Now thats quite enough gentleman! I don't think myself or either of my colleagues want to hear about your exploits." Mrs.F chastised. Brandon quickly apologized and riven just nodded his head.

"I believe we had a purpose to this meeting did we not?" asked from her seat where she lazily examined her fingernails.

"Yes! Yes!" Mrs.F fretted and then ushered Musa over "Come here dear. We need to debrief you from your mission to Kanuse."

She hesitated but then grabbed Riven's hand and dragged him with her towards Saladine's desk. Due to lack of space, Professor Saladine conjured up a sofa to the immediate left of his desk, just big enough for Musa, Riven, and Brandon to squeeze into.

"Now Musa, tell us everything that you can remember from your mission. Its only protocol at this point, I'm sure we are all very painfully aware of the events that transpired, so don't worry just tell us what you can." Saladine instructed.

Musa told her story from begining to end, recalling every little detail that she could remember. She Began with their landing at Kanuse and continued on, there were times when the memories became painful and overpowering but she just paused for a few seconds and then kept going with her story, until she reached the last thing she could remember: Riven prying her off of the wall in the cavern. "... and then i blanked out, waking up yesterday in the Redfountain hospital wing."

There was an awkward pause, well awkward for Musa anyways, while everyone got their emotions in order.

"My... its still hard to wrap my head around the atrocities that occurred on that planet." sighed.

"Indeed. I myself hate you little fairies but this crosses a line." agreed.

It was quite again until Saladine spoke up. "While I'm glad to finally know what occurred in the cavern with Musa and Flora, that information doesn't help us in any way."

"Sorry... i told you everything i could." Musa said sadly.

"My apologies Musa! I did not mean to offend. I'm sure Riven has already gotten you up to speed about what you've missed while you were recuperating."

"Yeah he did."

"Well then you know our retaliation is at a standstill currently. It unnerves me to see us floundering." Saladine concluded.

Brandon held a thumbs up and smiled at the headmaster "No worries, I'm sure Sky and the rest of 'em brought back some info for us. We'll get that bastard in no time."

"Yes hopefully..." Saladine replied "Thank you Musa for telling us what you could, i am truly sorry for what happened but also very thankful. Flora is very special to my nephew and you saved her from certain death. Because of your brave actions she is alive today and I thank you."

"You showed great courage and selflessness on this mission dear Musa, I am very proud of you." Faragonda added.

Musa was overwhelmed "I... I... can i be excused?!" She stammered and then bolted for the door, Riven and then Brandon following right behind.

Musa stopped just a little ways outside of Saladines office and leaned against the wall, steadying her uneven breath. When she saw Riven next to her she closed her eyes, wrapped herself around his waist, and clung on to him tightly. She took a few deep breaths, listening to the beat of Riven's heart, calming herself.

"Whoa Musa, your okay right?" Brandon asked worriedly

After she gave Riven one last squeeze she turned to Brandon and replied "Yeah I just needed a moment, remembering bad things and stuff... not all that fun ya know" and tried to laugh it off.

"Oh I though you might be freaking out about the baby thing." Brandon shrugged

Riven punched him on the arm "Good going moron!"

"You knew too?!" Musa asked him incredulously

"Nah Riven just told me yesterday... so it's true?"

Musa conceded that it was true and Brandon swore. "And your sure she lost it? Like did you ask the doctors anything?"

Riven answered with "Well the nurse that was with Musa read the chart and said that there was no sign of her _being_ pregnant but now that I think about it... is it possible to tell if she WAS?"

"I don't know Riven but trust me, she was, no question about it. She went to a doctor in Magix to confirm it and everything." Musa argued

"This mission just keeps getting more and more awful. I think we all deserve a vacation after Flora wakes up." Brandon complained just as Stella came running up, pushing him aside and barreling into Musa.

"MUSA DARLING I MIIIIISSED YOU!" Stella crooned and clung onto her like a leech.

"I missed you too Stella." Musa laughed and then felt two more pairs of arms and heard a British accent from behind her. "Musa!"

"Hey Tec, hey Layla! ahahaha you guys are gonna crush me to death!"

"No way! No waaaaay! No more near death shit for you Missy! I wont allow it!" Stella said and released Musa to wipe some tears from her eyes.

Brandon held his arms out to Stella "Wheres _my_ tearful reunion?"

"Oh Snookums I missed you too but this is MUSA were talking about. My girls get priority." she said with a wink towards Musa and Brandon pretended to look hurt and covered his heart. "You wound me woman!"

Musa and everyone else laughed at their antics and then were joined by the rest of the gang.

Everyone got to hug Musa and welcome her back from the dead. It was such a happy and joyous moment for Musa to see all her friends again that she wasn't all too aware of who exactly was touching her at what time. When Helia hugged her however, her happy mood dissipated and everyone became quiet.

"Thank you Musa" Helia cried onto her soldier. "Thank you... Thank you for saving her."

She didn't reply and just held on to him tighter. After a deep breath she whispered so only he could hear. "We need to talk later, there's something you should know"

Helia pulled back and, looking at her sad expression, he was confused, but he just nodded for now and let her go. Riven laid his hand on Musa's waist and then asked how their mission went.

"Great actually. We know he just recently went to Zenith." Sky reported.

"Zenith? What the hell for?" Riven grumbled

"We don't know. Tecna picked up some surveillance footage of him boarding a bus towards zenith; that's all we know." Bloom answered.

"Whelp thats better than nothing I guess." Brandon stated "I think you guys should go and tell Saladine what you found. Hes kinda stressing over our lack of info at the moment."

"Arent we all." Layla sighed. "I hope he isn't too impatient and at least gives us a day of rest before were sent to retrieve that psycho."

"im sure we will get more than a day. Saladine isn't stupid and we just got some new recruits, two Paladines from Linphea College. They will need some training, but i think they would make a great addition to our scouting team." Roy said.

Riven snorted a laugh "You mean Sky's cousin and the blue haired freak?"

"Wait, Thoren is here?!" Sky asked; shocked.

"Yeah hes seems cool, though that friend of his is gonna meet my fist pretty soon." Roy grumbled and shook his fist in Sky's face for a laugh.

"Well while your at it get Thoren too, he could use a good punch to the face." Sky replied and then said to the rest of the group "Welcome back Musa, why don't you, Brandon, Riven, and Roy head back to our dorms and we will meet you there when were all done checking in with Saladine."

"Sounds like a plan Sky!" Roy answered for her.

As everyone went into Saladine's office, Helia and Tecna hung back a bit. Helia to see what she had to tell him, and Tecna to give her one last bone crushing hug. "I've really missed you, you know."

"I know Tec, I've missed you too." and with a laugh Musa added "Sorry for leaving you alone with Stella!"

Tecna smiled "She actually was not all that terrible but your here now! That's what matters!" and then turned into Saladine's office, shutting the door behind her.

"Musa-" Helia began but was cut off by Musa.

"Hold up. Brandon? Roy? Do you think you can go ahead to the dorms? You too Riven. I just want to talk to Helia real quick."

Everyone nodded, all of them knowing what she was about to tell him, and realizing that Helia would want the privacy.

When all of them had turned the corner she turned back towards Helia and sadness crept its way onto her face.

"Oh goddess... Musa what is?" Helia asked knowing that he wasn't going to like whatever it is she was about to say to him.

"HeliaI... I'm sorry. I didn't protect Flora. at least not completely. I'm really sorry. i knew and didn't say anything. I knew and I still let her go on the mission with us. I should have told someone... I'm really really sorry." Musa had tears rolling down her face but at least she was no longer sobbing or in hysterics.

"Musa what are you talking about? What did you know?" Helia was getting worried now and he let his panic show on his face. "Please! Just tell me!"

"Flora was pregnant!" Musa yelled and then covered her face.

Helia stared at her in shock "... what?"

"She was pregnant. She lost the baby while we were on the mission."

"I... I don't understand. why didn't she tell me she was.. that we were... oh god" he was rambling trying to form his thoughts into words.

"I'm sorry Helia! I've been trying to get her to tell you, she was just scared, and..."

"How long did you know?!" Helia asked showing a little anger

Musa cowered back a little, pointing her gaze to the floor "Over three months ago" she whispered "after we defeated Tritanus. We went back to our apartment and that's when she found out."

Helia had too much running through his head. He was shaking with anger and he needed to get away before he blew up at Musa. Pushing her aside he ran down the hall not aware of where exactly he was going, just knowing that he had to get away.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey its the author. First let me start off by sayin sorry it took so long for an update :( im a dick i know. Bare with me though, theres only one, Maaaaaaaybe two, chapter left in this story and then it will be complete. The story with 'King Mikahl' will continue on in my next story but this one with its focus on MusaxRiven and FloraxHelia will be over. The next one will be about TecnaxTimmy and StellaxBrandon. All the characters will be there just like this one but all the juicy drama will be centered around those couples instead. The title for the next story will be posted with the next chapter. I promise that i will not post the last chapter to "The Collector" until i have the first chapter of the next installment at least in the editing phase.**

**Second, there seems to be some confusion on Roy's character. He is a character actually in the show of Winx Club. he was Aisha/Layla's love interest in season 5 and 6. This is NOT a Super Smash Bros cross over and the Roy in my story bears no relation to the fire wielding Roy of that world.**

**Third, and finally, The first part of this is Riven and Musa smut XD i realized i broke them apart before the good part so i wanted to give them their own time ;) ahaha if you want to skip it you can, there really isn't anything you need to know for the story; just skip to the next page break. I wouldn't though cuz i mean... who doesn't like a little lemonade ) especially when its Riven flavored.**

* * *

After Helia ran away from her, Musa made her way over to the boys' dorm, where Roy, Riven, and Brandon were waiting. Should she have waited for Flora to tell him? Would that have made things easier on him? no, no matter who he heard it from it still would have been hard to hear. Shit! Why couldn't Flora have woken up first? When she reached the door she paused wondering if she should knock but that felt silly so she just let herself in. Closing the door behind her she leaned against it, closed her eyes, and released a heavy sigh.

"So... how did he take it?" Roy asked from where he was sitting on a couch in their common area across from Riven.

"Just as well as anyone would i think." Musa replied from her place by the door. "He ran off after i told him... i dont know where to though."

"To Flora i bet." said Brandon as he emerged from his and Sky's room, three sodas in his hands. "Sorry Musa, did you want one?"

"No thanks Brandon, I'm sorry guys but i'm really tired, today has been...well.. eventful, and i think i should lay down before i pass out."

Roy was about to protest but Riven cut him off with a glare and got up from his chair. "I agree. you only just got out of the hospital you should get all the rest that you can." he made his way over to Musa, wrapped one arm around her shoulders, and led her to the door to his and Roy's room. "You can lay down in our room. Sky and everyone are gonna be back here soon and it'll be too noisy for you out here. plus it's too cold out here for you."

Roy rolled his eyes at Riven's overprotective antics and Brandon laughed a "move your meat lose your seat" as he stole Riven's chair. Musa found it endearing though and gave a small exhausted smile, leaning into his chest as he opened the door and walked her through. Releasing his hold on her he closed the door behind them and turned on the light. He and Musa both let out a small groan; Musa from the sudden bright light, and Riven because he just remembered how gross his room was at the moment. He blushed and started picking up dirty clothes and throwing them in the closet, apologizing for the mess.

"Thats fine Riven, i dont mind." Musa yawned "My room is definitely worse."

"I doubt that." He muttered.

"no trust me, i have clothes and sheet music thrown all over the place. It drives Tecna crazy."

Musa pushed the clothes and weights Riven had laying across his bed off in one fluid motion and said. "look and now were twins." before she fell face first into his pillow.

"mmmm... wake me up never." she crooned as she curled up into a ball, clutching the edge of the pillow.

He watched her laying in his bed for a few moments before he headed to the door to rejoin Brandon and Roy in the common area. He turned out the light but he paused with his hand on the door handle. Looking over his shoulder he intended to have one last glace at a sleeping Musa but was stopped when he heard Musa whisper "Riven?"

locking the door he turned back towards Musa. "Yeah Musa?"

She rolled over on the bed until she was laying on her back but facing Riven at the door. Riven's eyes had adjusted to the dark and he could see Musa almost perfectly, every curve and every feature outlined perfectly in the darkness. Her eyes bore into his, her face soft a gentle but her dark eyes shinning with strength and confidence. Neither of them moved a muscle, their arousal growing with every second they spent in silent darkness. it was maddening and Riven practically lost it when Musa whispered breathily "Come here."

Riven hastily made his way to the bed, pausing only momentarily at its edge to slide off his shoes and glance down at his Muse. She was so beautiful, laid out over his bed... his need grew at the sight of her and he crawled slowly over her possessively. Never breaking eye contact, he dragged his body up hers, and she arched her back in response, placing one hand on his chest, while the other stayed draped over her middle. Riven's face was only inches from hers but neither of them closed the distance. This intensity was an extremely erotic form of foreplay. Riven held out only a little bit longer before he felt a longing in his groin, causing him to moan softly and crush his lips into hers. It was a feverish kiss that had them both gasping for breath in seconds. Their bodies we moving and grinding together in a frenzy, both of them clearly asking for more.

Musa slid her hand from his chest to the side of his neck, nails digging in, while her other hand gripped his waist, her fingers balling into a fist as she rubbed against him; Feeling him harden against her. Riven leaned towards one side. Laying his bent arm under her head, he crushed her mouth even farther into his and using his free hand he trailed down the front of her chest. She pushed his hips away from hers, removed his sweatshirt that she wore, and, though one of his legs stayed clenched between hers, she completely exposed her front side to the room.

He smiled knowingly and broke the kiss. He opened his eyes and layed his forehead against hers. As they panted, trying to catch their breath, Riven began pushing one strap of the tank top down slowly, so painfully slow, over one shoulder. all the while watching her face, he worked the other strap off the other shoulder. Giving light little kisses to her lips, relishing in how she responded eagerly to every single one, Riven chuckled and decided to tease her just a little more.

She wanted him to touch her, but he was playing with her, Musa knew he was being a tease but that only turned her on more. The burn of frustration could be felt from her chest, all the way down to between her thighs. Putting more weight on her by pressing his dick into her leg, he gripped the side of her chest with his free hand, just below her underarm. His palm layed firmly against the side of her boob while he very lightly rubbed his thumb back and forth over her nipple. Musa could barely feel it, it was like a breath rubbing back and forth but every time she tried to lean into the motion, Riven would back off and go slower. Frustrated she tried to grab his hand and squeeze it firmly on her breast but he caught her hand and kissed the side of her neck. Hearing her moan "please..." he brought his mouth next to her ear "What was that?"

"Please Riven!"

"if you want something." Riven whispered into her ear "you have to tell me Musa."

opening her eyes only slightly she panted hard, and looked longingly into Riven's face. "Touch me."

Just then they heard Stella and everyone return out in the Common room. Pushing himself up, he sat back on his heels and glanced at the door to make sure it was locked, Riven decided to ignore it. Musa thought he would stop at first but then he growled for her to take off her shirt. Smiling and sitting up she gabbed the bottom of the tank top and yanked it over her head, freeing her bare breasts. Riven wasted no time and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her up so that her hips were pressed against his stomach and her hard nipples were eye level with his face. looking up at her he guided her hands onto his shoulders so she could support herself. Once she was settled Riven placed both hands on each breast and squeezed. Riven kissed the base of her neck and, feeling her fingers dig into his shoulder, gave them another vicious squeeze. Moving them in opposing circular motions he began kneading them, loving how soft they felt between his fingers. Musa must have loved it too because she was groaning his name over and over again, twining her fingers through his hair, not ever caring when there was a knock at the door.

"Musa! are you asleep yet?" Bloom called from the other side.

Removing one hand, he freed up one of her tits so he could take it in his mouth, sucking on it hard she threw her head back and pulled his hair.

"Musa Wake up! how dare you abandon us your first nigh back!" This time it was Stella who screamed while knocking 100 times.

Taking her nipple precariously between his teeth. he bit down. at the exact same moment that Stella screamed "MUSA!"

"UGH! GOD DAMMIT STELLA! LET ME FUCK MY BOYFRIEND IN PEACE!" Musa screamed before she pushed Riven back on the bed and straddled his waist.

They could hear Stella gasp and Roy's booming laughter through the door "You better be on your bed Riven! I made my bed this morning specifically for me and Layla's welcome home festivities!"

"Enjoy the couch Roy! This room is mine for the night!" Riven yelled and brought Musa's face down to his, and blocked out everything else but the feel of her against him. Grabbing her ass with both hands he helped her find the right motion to grind against him. meanwhile, her tonge danced across his bottom lip before she sucked on it and pulled. Riven's hands slid down the back of her sweatpants and beneath her cotton panties, grabbing onto her bare skin. Musa was gasping for air as she came up again and tugged on his shirt. "Too much... clothes..."

Without responding Riven lifted his shirt over his head while she began to unbotton his jeans. A difficult task when he had quickly reclaimed her mouth making her do it blindly. So caught up with her tongue once again in his mouth Riven didnt realize she had pushed his boxers down passed his ass until he felt her firm grip on his erection. With a moan Riven broke away from the kiss to lay his head back, completely enjoying the feel of her small hands sliding and squeezing up and down the length of him. "UGH! Musa! That feels so good!"

smiling Musa released his dick from her grasp and pulled his pants the rest of the way off. He was now completely naked and Musa could see every bulging, beautiful, muscle in his body. she resumed by tracing his abs with her mouth and continuing down the trail of hair so appropriately called the 'happy trail', Musa didnt stop until she was licking the tip of him like a lolipop.

Grabbing her upper arms he rolled them over until she was pressed against the mattress. "Your turn." Riven rumbled as he grabbed her sweatpants and panties and pushed them down to her ankles, and then completely off; discarding them finally on the floor. Grabbing Musa by the knees he spread her legs open in front of him and then placed one leg over his shoulder as he kissed all the way down her leg until he was french kissing her pussy. It felt great feeling his tongue inside her but when his tongue gently lapped at the pink bundle of nerves just outside her entrance, she felt something tighten in her. "RIVEN! Riven hold on..."

"AT LEAST BE QUIET IN THERE!" Bloom shouted.

"Ignore her babe. Dont fight it. I'm gonna make you scream my name." Riven murmered to a crazed Musa before he resumed licking her swollen clit. Her legs twitched as he placed two fingers inside of her, moving them in and out while he rolled her clit between his teeth. He felt the muscles inside of her spasm and he new she was close. flicking his fingers inside of her while he bit down, she screamed his name and a warm juice spread around his fingers. "That a girl Musa. Nice and wet." and barely giving her time to recover he pushed himself inside of her until his balls were pressed against her. laying himself on top of her, Musa's boobs rubbed against him with each thrust. " Ugh... uh... ah... Musa!" Their bodies picked up the perfect harmony and together they increased their pace till they were covered in sweat and their bodies screamed with exertion. Riven's thrusts increased in speed and then slowed down before he gave two long deep thrusts and he pulled out, cumming just outside of her entrance.

Falling back onto the bed Riven and Musa layed next to each other, naked and sweaty but trying to catch their breath.

"wow... i cant believe i told our friends we were having sex..." Musa chuckled and then covered her face.

Rolling onto his side Riven laughed and moved her hands away "I believe the term you used was 'fucking your boyfriend'"

"Oh goddess thats worse!"

"Dont even worry about it Musa. No one out there is innocent so dont let em give you shit."

"Tec and Timmy probably havent done it yet." Musa yawned and then reached up to find a blanket.

Riven pulled back the covers and let Musa slide inside before going over to unlock the door and then crawling in after her. "Oh yes they have! Timmy was practically beaming when he lost the V card to her. He went running straight to Sky, it was hilarious."

After joining her under the covers Riven grabbed her around the waist until her backside was pressed up against him. He heard Musa sigh in contentment and then a few moments later, soft snores came from his sleeping Muse. Just as he too was going to relax and fall asleep Roy entered the room. "Jeez open a window in here man." and Riven just chuckled in response.

"Seriously though! You ruined my chances bro! Layla and everyone ran off cuz of all your moans. Didnt even try to be quiet did you?"

"shhh! Musa is sleeping! shes had a looooong day you know." Riven Whispered with a leer.

"Oh god Im grabbin the PJ's and sleeping on the couch." Roy flipped him off but smiled as he left the room.

* * *

He was at her door before he even realized where he was going. After talking with Musa, Helia's mind was a jumble and he couldn't even form coherent thoughts. It felt as if he was wandering aimlessly but it seemed that even without conscious effort he was drawn to Flora; he needed to be with her.

Pushing open the door the room was dark and devoid of any sound. Even the heart machine that was hooked up to Flora before he left was turned off, its services no longer required. Flora was completely healed he was told, it was just taking a while for her mind to come crawling out of its protective slumber; and Helia understood completely. He wished that he could be so lucky and not have to suffer through this.

A baby? He had had a baby. He was gonna be a father but now he wasn't. It was like the joy of discovery and this overwhelming loss was crushing him at the same time. He didn't know what to feel. He even felt anger. Anger towards King Mikahl for killing his child, for hurting his Flora, anger towards Musa for not telling anyone, and angry at Flora for not telling Him! Why didn't she tell him? It was months ago that she found out, didn't she think he deserved to know? He could have protected her better, he could have been there beside her watching with joy as their family grew. But that isn't how things turned out.

Helia moved a spare chair to the side of her bed and held onto Flora's hand as she slept. Staring at her he soon couldn't contain the tears as they started to pour out of him, silently at first and then with racking sobs. He laid his head on the thin mattress and let it soak up his tears. He lost track of time as his sadness took him but much later, maybe a couple hours, he had no more tears to shed and his head just laid limp on the mattress.

It was then that he heard a soft voice that for a while now, only existed in his dreams. "Helia...?"

It was such a small unsure sound that he didn't believe it until he looked up and saw her starring at him with half lidded eyes. "Flora! Oh Flora!" He sprang from his chair and after pressing the call button for the nurse, started brushing back her hair with a goofy smile on his face.

"Helia... whats going on?... Where..." she was disoriented and confused and Helia could see her eyes were full of fear.

"shhh... your safe now Flora. Were in the Hospital wing of Red Fountain."

"But-" Flora was abrubtly cut off by the sound of The doctor and Nurse rushing into the room.

"Well hello there sleeping beauty!" Said Doctor Temple, a tall blond man in his early 30's. "Welcome back."

"I... who are you?" Flora asked and looked from the Doctor to the Nurse to Helia.

"Im Nurse Ellison and that's Doctor Temple my dear. Weve been taking care of you since you came to us from Kanuse."

"Kanuse? Oh..." and slowly Flora began to remember what happened. Getting dragged down into the catacombs with her friends and the long days of hunger.

The Doctor walks over to the foot of her bed and grabs Flora's chart, takes out a pen, and starts writing. Checking his watch once and then writing some more. Nurse Ellison busys herself by taking Flora's temperature and pouring her some water. "You were in bad shape sweetie. We almost lost you a couple times." The nurse says as she hands a shaking Flora the water.

"What happened? the last thing I remember was the sound of footsteps and Musa crying and then king Mikahl and the soldiers and... Oh! oh my... Helia is everyone okay?" Flora was crying now grabbing weakly onto Helia's uniform.

"Everyone is fine Flora. We all came back alive." Helia almost smilled and then he stopped, thinking of the one person who didn't make it back, his face fell but he held back the tears so Flora didn't see.

"You were the only one giving us a scare young lady, how are you feeling?" The Doctor asked as he peered down at Flora and did some strange thing with his mini flashlight.

"I feel.. okay... nothing hurts but I feel so tired." Flora sighed and closed her eyes; turning away from the doctor and curling up in a ball facing Helia.

"You get some rest my flower, just don't sleep so long again." Helia gave the top of her head a quick kiss and turned to the Doctor "Can I talk to you outside?"

"Of course." The doctor said and escorted Helia and Nurse Ellison right outside of Flora's door.

After making sure the door shut behind them Helia ran his hand through his hair and huffed in frustration. "I don't even know how to ask this... I mean... was she... was Flora.."

The Doctor interrupted Helia and saved him the trouble of floundering "Pregnant? After looking at everything i'm sorry to say she was. When she came in she had so much bleeding, it was consistent with a miscarriage and there is evidence of dwindling pregnancy hormones. I'm really sorry for your loss."

Helia didn't know how to respond so he just nodded his head and looked away, but the doctor wasn't finished.

"I'm afraid I have more bad news..."

"What? What else?" Helia looked back at the doctor with a deadpan expression.

The doctor hesitates and years practicing his bedside manner has not made this any easier "The wound in her abdomen was really low on her torso... it cut through some of her reproductive organs and i'm afraid that having children would be almost impossible or fatal for her."

Shock was all over Helia's face "You mean... we cant have children."

"Not the traditional way... no. I'm sorry the damage was just too great."

Helia nodded again and walked past the doctor; silent tears streaming down his face. Neither the Doctor or Nurse stopped Helia as he opened the door to Flora's room and slammed it behind him.

"Jeez Sam... you didn't have to be so blunt." The Nurse said to the Doctor.

Doctor Temple sighed "There is no easy way to tell a young couple something like that Astrid." and wrapping his arm around her shoulder, they turned to leave.

* * *

Flora was already sound asleep when Helia came back into the room. She was curled into the fetal position, her hands softly crossed in front of her face, and her lips were open slightly as she softly snored. She looked so peaceful and delicate; Helia loved her so much, but he couldn't be here right now. He was devastated and looking at her like this, his love for her was overwhelming and it accentuated the fact that their love would only ever be just them. He would come back in the morning he told himself, but right now, he just needed some time. Turning away from Flora he left the room without a backwards glance


	17. Chapter 17

"Helia, what on earth are you doing here? Didn't Flora wake up last night?" Saladine asked as he entered the hangar where Helia, Brandon, Timmy, and Roy were working on polishing some of the artillery for the ships.

"What the shit?! Flora woke up?" Roy yelled and stopped polishing his radiator.

"…Yeah" Helia replied and without looking up, continued to clean some oil off a gear.

"When were you gonna tell us asshole?" Brandon growled and threw his towel at Helia.

"yeah and why aren't you with her? we could have handled this scrap without ya." Roy countered.

Helia said nothing and still refused to look at anyone, focusing intently on a smudge of oil that just wouldn't come clean.

Roy and Brandon exchanged an uneasy look before Brandon asked "are you bailing on Flora right now because of the whole baby thing?"

"Baby thing? what baby thing?" Timmy asked startled and looking between the three of them for some clarification.

Slamming his tools down, Helia yelled at his friends "Its none of your god damn business!"

"Calm down Helia. It is our business." said Brandon "I get it your pissed but I'm sure Flora is really confused right now and she probably shouldn't be by herself."

"Yeah fuck this, Ima go yank Riven and Musa outta their love nest and were all gonna go see Flora." Roy said and turned to leave.

"Just stay out of it Roy!" Helia yelled and grabbed Roy's arm.

"No fuck you Helia! Flora is my friend ima go see her, you can man up and come with me if you want, but you arent gonna stop me." Roy said icily as he yanked his arm free.

"Boys! stop this nonsense right now." Saladine interrupted "this is not how friends should act. Helia can i speak with you in the hallway please."

"No thank you headmaster, i don't need your advice." Helia said.

Saladine sighed and then looked at his grandson lovingly "Just here me out grandson. please." he paused and no one said anything further until Helia had turned and left the room, with Saladine on his heels.

"For the love of goddess will someone explain to me what baby thing your talking about?!" Timmy exclaimed to Roy and Brandon.

"just finish up these tools here then well explain Tim-ster." Brandon ordered and began cleaning another part.

"you guys never tell me anything you assholes." Timmy muttered and turned red.

"I HEARD IT! WE ALL HEARD IT!" Roy exclaimed. "the Ginger said something mean! i knew you guys were heartless!"

"i thought the expression was souless?" Brandon jeered

"Or Ball-less in Timmy's case." Roy laughed and then leaned in to mock whisper, "Tecna keeps his in a jar."

Roy and Brandon roared with laughter and Timmy began throwing parts at them.

* * *

Flora was somewhere that she didn't recognize. It was dark and it smelled like something had shit itself or died, or maybe even both. Getting up Flora brushed herself off and began walking in any direction. for a long while everything remained dark, until a little light appeared far away and straight in front of her. Flora began to run towards it and it appeared that the light was doing the same, it was growing bigger as she moved towards it; running faster and faster. Soon it was big enough for Flora to see shape in the light, see details. Flora stopped running and starred in horror as she recognized stone soldiers headed straight towards her. Screaming Flora ran the other direction as fast as she could. Her feet pounded the dark pavement and her breath was coming in ragged gasps but still the soldiers were gaining on her. She tried in vain to transform but her body wouldn't listen she couldn't feel any of her magic anymore and the earth wouldn't respond to her commands. Flora was so scared,tears were streaming down her face, she had no options. It was dark, she was alone, and she couldn't transform. Tripping and falling on her face, she did not get back up. Crying into the ground and screaming for someone to help her, all she heard was laughter, King Mikahl was laughing, and when Flora turned to meet her assailants, there he was in the midst of his soldiers, grinning as they overtook her. they slashed at her stomach with swords and she screamed in terror as King Mikahl ripped her baby boy from her open stomach and snapped its neck.

Gasping for air Flora awoke from her nightmare. At first she was disoriented but then she remembered where she was; in the red fountain hospital after coming home from Kanuse. Looking around she took inventory of the room, there was an IV heart machine thing on one side of the bed with a little nightstand on the other, someone had put pink carnations on it. Smiling Flora assumed it was probably from one of the girls. Where was Helia though? she looked to the chair in the corner by the foot of her bed that was empty, it didn't look all that comfy so he probably went to his room to sleep in his own bed. With her gaze drawn that direction Flora noticed the folded pile of clothes stacked on the end of her bed, and realized she was only covered by a flimsy sheet. Before anyone could come in Flora hastily dressed in what she recognized as her favorite pajamas shorts and oversized sweater.

After she was dressed she looked around the room not sure what to do. She should call the nurse or should she just get back in bed and wait. Deciding that she was still too freaked out from her dream to go back to bed, she walked about the room; at first aimlessly but then she gravitated towards pink carnations on the nightstand.

"hello little flower, i sure hope your feeling better than i am." Flora crooned and reached out to stoke one of the flowers soft petals. That was when she saw the scar on the back of her hand; it was round and about the size of a half dollar coin. Intrigued Flora brought her hand closer to her face so she could examine it. she turned her hand around to see the same scar on the other side of her hand, then she looked at the one on the other hand, then the ones on her bare feet.

"What are these?!" Flora didn't know how those had gotten there but she was certain the doctor didn't do that. What had happened after the soldiers attacked? how did they escape? She had so many questions, where was Helia?! Flora wanted answers as soon as possible.

"have you seen Helia little flower? He's tall with blue hair and incredibly handsome, he's been here hasn't he?" Flora smiled at the flower and listened for its response… but heard nothing.

"… thats strange.." she tried to use her powers and communicate with the plant but she couldn't feel it. She didn't panic at first but when she tried to manipulate the plant, and got no response her heart started to race.

"Come on Flora!" she pleaded with herself and tried to transform but nothing happened, she couldn't feel even a tickle of her magic.

Tears began streaming down Flora's face as she backed away from the flower. "no no no… whats happening.. dammit transform!" she was full on sobbing now and nothing she did would bring her magic. Suddenly Flora had an idea of what might help and she sprinted from the room. Not bothering to stop for the Doctors shouting after her, and the surprised students staring after her, Flora tore through the halls of Red Fountain barefoot, and tears running down her face. She just had to get to the greenhouse, the flowers would help her.

* * *

"Helia… this isnt like you grandson. i know you care about that girl and she needs you now more than ever before-"

"well she lied to me grandfather!" Helia agrily whispered to his grandfather

"I dont give a rats ass even if that were true!" Saladine yelled back as he hit Helia over the head with his staff. "now listen to me. you have come a long way since you first came back to red fountain; you came back a pacifist who cared little about people and now you have turned into a kind and brave man who realized that fighting is what you must do to protect the people you care about most. I am not deluded by thinking that this change came about by my doing, it was all thanks to that broken and scared girl laying in that hospital room. She didn't lie to you son, she was just too scared to divulge the whole truth. why she was so scared i don't know, you'll have to ask her; which you can't do if you don't talk to her."

Saladine paused and took a deep breath, quelling his anger as Helia ran his hands through his hair in exasperation.

"look grandson… i probably shouldn't be saying this because i am your headmaster but… you and Flora have a special relationship. don't ruin it. She needs you right now, you need to console her and at least if not that, explain to her what happened. From what i hear she was unconscious for most of the horror that transpired and is probably really confused."

"I don't even know what to tell her." Helia muttered and leaned against the wall closing his eyes.

Saladine sighed and shook his head "you don't have to say anything, just be there for her."

It was quite until the silence was broken by the sound of voices rising from down the hallway.

"good gracious what is going on?!" Saladin yelled just as Flora came barreling down the hallway in nothing but pajamas, balling her eyes out, and not paying attention to anything around her. "Flora?"

Flora continued on down the hallway like she hadn't seen or heard them at all and Helia yelled her name, pushed off the wall, and took off after her.

"Flora! Stop!" shit Helia thought, this could have been avoided if only i had been there this morning. shit shit. "Flora!"

She was making a beeline straight for the greenhouse and Flora knew she was only a couple turns away from the entrance. Once she was outside of the school building she breathed in the cold air and her knees almost gave out on her. she pressed on pumping her arms and legs and straining to see through her tear filled eyes. soon the big glass structure came into view and she burst through the doors in the next second. Flora didn't bother to close the doors behind her as she ran towards the middle of the greenhouse where she knew was a beautiful fountain. About 6 feet from her destination Flora crashed to the ground and did not get up; she cried into the ground and listened for the sound of the plants to soothe her but she heard nothing. the ground was cold and she was only in shorts and barefoot but she didn't care. She was hurting so much she was immune to anything happening around her, she didn't even feel it when Helia sank to the floor next her and pulled her up against him as he leaned against the fountain.

"shhh Flora its okay. I'm here." He soothed as he sent glares at some bystanders in the greenhouse and shooed them out. once he heard the greenhouse doors shut he squeezed Flora tighter and she clung to his shirt and sobbed. Neither of them said anything for a long while except for a few broken words Flora would mumble in between her sobs, something about not being able to hear the flowers. Helia noticed she was shaking and he wasn't sure if it was from the cold or the crying but he wrapped his cape around them in an attempt to feel somewhat useful.

"Please my love, talk to me." Helia begged and after a couple sniffles he got a reply.

"my powers *sniff* i think… i think they are gone" and then her crying came back at full force.

Startled Helia asked "Gone? How they be gone?" to which Flora just shook her head into his chest and curled up tighter around him.

"Your powers are probably still there my flower, your body is probably in too much shock right now is all. I love you Flora, i know you'll be alright." Helia soothed and rubbed her back with one hand and cradled her head in the other.

Flora pulled back to look at his face and Helia watched as her face contorted in pain "Helia… there- theres something i should tell you but i don't know how and i know you'll be mad and I'm pretty sure theres no point now but- " and she was cut off by her own crying, unable to get the words out.

Smiling softly Helia brushed back her tangled hair and tucked it behind her ear "i know about the baby Flora its alright the doctor told me."

She was startled at first and then she looked at Helia with a question in her eyes and Helia shook his head "No my love, the baby didn't make it."

Unsurprisingly she started crying again and Helia felt like an asshole for having to tell her this but he felt that he had to. "Flora, theres more." Helia paused and then asked "What's the last last thing you remember?"

sitting back up Flora whipped at her eyes "I remember the stone soldiers when they attacked. I remember one of them stabbing me from behind and then another raising there sword to finish the job." her eyes got glassy as she told her story and Helia knew she was reliving it in her head "And then, oh my goddess, Musa! i remember Musa blocking me and then thats it i lost consciousness! is she okay?! Helia wheres Musa?"

"Musa is fine Flora" he chuckled nervously, "she woke up yesterday and has been glued to Riven ever since."

"Then, what more is there?"

"Well Flora, when they... stabbed you… the doctor thinks that's probably when the baby was killed, but not only that…. the damage to your body was immense and… well… he said he doesn't think its likely that… in the future… that…" Helia was struggling to tell her but Flora understood

"I can't have kids?" Flora asked shell shocked.

"Doctor said that its very unlikely… no." and Helia pulled her into his arms and buried his face into her dark hair; needing to hold her close.

she was no longer sobbing but silent tears were still leaking out of her face "Are you mad at me?" she barely whispered.

"I was." he replied and felt her stiffen "but I'm not mad anymore Flora. Holding you like this and seeing you in so much pain i just… Im just happy your alive Flora. Im happy that i get the chance to make you feel better and to stand by your side still. I love you Flora and yeah I'm sad that this has happened to us but that doesn't change my feelings for you. Im sorry i couldn't protect you or our baby but damn it all if I'm selfish for saying this right now but at least at the end of it all its still you and me together. Ill make that false king pay for what he did to you and Musa and all of us."

"King Mikahl is still alive?!" Flora screeched and Helia saw terror in her eyes.

"Not for long my flower. We managed to escape that night but so did king Mikahl. Since then we've all been searching for him and we may have found out where he's hiding. Now were gonna go and hunt that bastard into a grave."

"I want to go" Flora said and then continued as Helia was beginning to protest. "I will get my powers back somehow and then i will be right there standing with you and our friends getting the revenge i deserve."

shaking his head Helia just said "well talk about that later. for now, lets sit just like this. you and me together."

Sighing in contentment Flora closed her eyes and said "I love you."

* * *

**And thats it for this one folks :) that took me a lot longer than i expected but at least I'm proud of it; i didn't rush through it just to pump chapters out. thanks for sticking with me and if you want to find out what happens next; check out the next part in King Mikhail's saga. The next part is gonna focus on StellaxBrandon and TecnaxTimmy but all the other couple's will be there as well of course. **

**the next story is called: **_The Vagrant King_


End file.
